Vampiros Em Hogwarts
by teixeirinha
Summary: Dá para acreditar que eu nunca notei no mundo mágico? Dá para acreditar que eu pertenço à ele? E quem são aqueles alunos pálidos muito suspeitos? E quem é o rapaz arrogante que não gosta deles? E porque é que às vezes sinto fogo nas minhas veias?
1. Chapter 1

**Olá, olá.**

_Esta é a minha primeira fic em que misturo duas histórias. Como já deu para perceber pelo nome da Fic. Basicamente alguns personagens de Twilight vão entrar em Hogwarts. E é claro que as personagens de Twilight e Harry Potter não me pertencem. "Mas eu faço delas o que quero à hora que eu quero!"_

_**: D**_

_Basicamente, são todos adolescentes e quase nenhum dos personagens se conhece. Mas vão conhecer!_

_**AH, é verdade, há certas mudanças. As Varinhas têm cores, o Expresso de Hogwarts está ligeiramente modificado, e por aí fora. Eu vou inventando e tal, percebem?**_

_**: D**_

_**Tipo**__: Romance, Fantasia, Comédia, General, __HENTAI__ (possivelmente – ainda estou a pensar sobre o assunto.)_

_Acho que tive grandes ideias para esta fic, tais como Vampiros a jogar Quidditch e a adivinharem os movimentos dos adversários, ou seja, os feiticeiros vão ter que se esforçar contra os poderes fantásticos dos Cullen. Talvez me saia alguma coisa de jeito daqui! __**E espero, sinceramente, que gostem**__. Porque escrever para quem não gosta não tem piada nenhuma._

**u.u**

_**É por isso que peço reviews, por favor.**_

_Bem, vou-me deixar de pedir coisas._

_Boa leitura!_

**Vampiros em Hogwarts**

**O Expresso de Hogwarts**

Consegues imaginar a vida perfeita? Consegues?

Consegues imaginar a escola onde sou aceite como "superior"? Onde tenho o namorado perfeito que me diz todos os dias que sou perfeita e que me ama? Consegues visualizar nessa mente uma rapariga rica, poderosa e vencedora?

Quase que aposto que consegues vê-la a andar como um super-modelo por um corredor duma escola com os cabelos a esvoaçar. Consegues ver os alunos "inferiores" a olharem para ela com a cabeça inclinada para baixo como se ficassem inferiorizados pela sua presença. Pois bem, eu sou a rapariga cabisbaixa por quem a "famosa" passa.

Só que acontece que não estamos num corredor de uma escola. Não estamos junto de salas de aula sequer. Mas estamos cercados de alunos. Estamos na estação de Kings Cross. Onde o meu pai, Roger, me vai acompanhar até ao comboio que me vai levar para a escola de Hogwarts. Uma escola a que gosto de chamar Colégio Interno.

Tenho 16 anos, chamo-me Emma e sou uma feiticeira.

Vou entrar para o primeiro ano de Hogwarts. É verdade, agora entramos com 16 anos para a escola. Consideram-nos, a nós, adolescentes, mais maduros para aprendermos magia. Determinada magia que acham que miúdos de onze anos não podem aprender. Nunca pratiquei magia na minha vida pelo que sou novíssima neste mundo. O meu pai, pelo que vim a descobrir, é professor na escola. Nunca vivi com o meu pai porque ele viajava durante quase todo o ano (agora penso que já sabemos o porquê disso acontecer) pelo que vivia com a minha avó, Elma, que é completamente Muggle e, como tal, nunca me mostrou o meu lado Mágico. Se querem saber, nunca cheguei a descobrir. Sempre fui uma rapariga sossegada que não procurava conhecer novas coisas, que não procurava conhecer-me. E, de um momento para o outro, o meu pai apareceu em minha casa e, com aquele ar autoritário, mostrou-me o que eu podia fazer. Não me deu grandes chances de acordar para aquele novo mundo. Num instante tinha-me dito tudo aquilo e no outro via roupa minha a voar, vinda do andar de cima, atrás de uma mala que também voava e a ser cuidadosamente dobrada por umas mãos imaginárias e colocadas no malão que, depois de cheio, fechou. Fui arrancada de casa, viajei horas e horas de carro, coberta por imensas histórias irreais e, quando acordei para a realidade, estava em frente a uma bonita estação de comboios.

"_Então esta gente é mágica e vai de comboio para uma escola de Magia? Será que o Humanos… Muggles acho eu… também vão? Como lidam eles com um comboio coberto de gente mágica?"_, pensei eu quando entrei na estação. O meu pai foi cercado por alunos que o cumprimentaram alegremente como se ele fosse uma pessoa espectacular dentro do seu grande corpo cor de chocolate.

- Ei Professor Roger? – Chamou um aluno alto de óculos redondos com uma cara brincalhona.

- Oh, olá James! – Amansou ele. Baixou-se, visto que era um pouco alto demais, para acariciar a cabeça do rapaz, estragando-lhe o cabelo. – Como foram essas férias?

- Oh, espectaculares, senhor! – Riu o rapaz aos saltos. Olhou para mim e os seus olhos arregalaram-se. – É sua filha?

- É. – Olhou para mim a sorrir. – Emma Turner.

- Olá. – Beijou-me a mão, sorrindo. De seguida virou-se novamente para o meu pai muito entusiasmado. – Estive a treinar Professor. Estou rapidíssimo. Este ano não vamos perder um jogo.

- Quero ver isso rapaz.

- E vai ver! – Riu. Olhou para trás quando ouviu alguém chamar por si. A poucos metros de distância estava um casal. Uma mulher ruiva junto de um homem muito parecido com James. Calculei que fossem os pais dele. Junto deles estava uma menina que devia ter a minha idade, agarrada ao telemóvel um pouco amuada e um rapaz com uma capa, igual à que James tinha vestida muito sorridente. – Até logo, professor.

- Até logo James! – Sorriu. Mal o rapaz se afastou virou-se para mim sério. – Não te metas com este. É de boas famílias mas, tal como o pai, gosta de quebrar as regras.

- Quem é o pai? – perguntei. Sorriu.

- O pai é o famoso Harry Potter! – Estava radiante. Então James era filho do tal famoso que derrotou o Quem-Nós-Sabemos Há muito tempo atrás. – Penso que nunca recuperou da infância assombrada. Mas orgulho-me de poder dizer que lutei a seu lado e venci muitos Devoradores da Morte!

Muggles, Devoradores da Morte, Aurores, Exércitos de Dumbledores… esta matéria era demasiada. Sentia que estava a ver a matéria toda na véspera dum teste onde tinha que a saber toda.

- Hum… - foi tudo o que disse sobre a informação. – Que jogo era aquele?

- Logo verás. – Sorriu formando pequenas rugas junto aos olhos.

Quando dei por mim estava junto de uma coluna, entre as plataformas 9 e 10. Olhei para o comboio.

- Hum… Esta gente vai toda lá para a escola?

O meu pai riu.

- Não. Esta gente não consegue ver o comboio.

- Bem, então nem eu. Onde está?

- Está para além desta coluna.

Desviei-me dela e espreitei o resto do corredor. Atrás daquele comboio junto a nós, não se encontrava nenhum. Só havia outros noutras linhas. Mas nenhum que tivesse placas a dizer Hogwarts. O meu pai voltou a rir.

- Tens que correr em direcção à coluna!

Arregalei-lhe os olhos.

- Queres que me mate?

- Não. Experimenta. Vais atravessá-la sem te magoares. Pega nas tuas coisas.

- Que coisas?

Apontou para um carro que estava junto a mim, sem que desse por ele. Nele estavam o meu malão, uma caixa com um gato lá dentro que espreitava cá para fora, uma capa igual à dos rapazes que tinha visto há pouco tempo, pousada em cima de um caldeirão negro e uma vassoura com o cabo um pouco torto, encostada ao malão, de pé.

- Isto é para mim?

- Sim. Está aí tudo o que precisas.

- Eu vou precisar de um caldeirão?

- Sim, vá atravessa, Emma!

Sentindo-me uma completa louca peguei no carro e, lentamente, encostei-o à coluna. A minha capa e metade do caldeirão desapareceram na coluna. Fiquei boquiaberta a olhar para aquilo que estava a acontecer.

- Despacha-te antes que te vejam!

O meu pai falou com muita gente enquanto eu me limitava a olhar para eles, boquiaberta, com o inglês que falavam correctamente mas que não conseguia perceber. Até que chegou uma altura em que começou a ouvir-se um ruído proveniente do comboio.

- Vamos, Emma. – Apressou-se o meu pai. – Agora há lugares marcados pelo que não me posso sentar contigo. – Entregou-me um papel com o nome do meu compartimento. – Para alem de que eu vou na carruagem dos professores.

- Okay. – Olhei à minha volta. – As minhas coisas?

Voltou a sorrir.

- Já estão na carruagem delas. E só as verás na tua cama, no dormitório. – Entregou-me a minha capa que tinha pousada no braço. – Tens tudo o que precisas para hoje! Veste-a antes de saíres do comboio.

E abandonou-me à entrada da minha carruagem. Acabei por ser empurrada pela multidão de alunos que se queria desesperadamente entrar no comboio. Mal me encontrei lá dentro, este era muito largo, mais do que o que parecia. Havia compartimentos de ambos os lados do corredor onde cabiam pelo menos três pessoas, apertadas, lado a lado. Comecei à procura do número 7 que era o meu compartimento. Encontrei-o mais à frente e mal o abri, vi duas pessoas lá dentro. Um casal. A rapariga era ruiva e o rapaz era moreno. Alias, eu conhecia aquele rapaz. Era o rapaz sorridente que estava junto de Harry Potter.

- …e é por isso que dizem que são transparentes! Não é um máximo? – Estava a rapariga a falar para o rapaz em frente a ela.

- Hum… desculpem. Eu sou daqui. – Disse com o papel na mão.

- Claro, senta-te. – Falou a rapariga batendo com a mão no assento junto dela para que me sentasse à sua beira. Assim o fiz pousando a minha capa a meu lado, visto que ainda havia espaço a meu lado. Mal tirei os olhos da capa reparei com dois pares de olhos postos em mim.

- Hum olá, chamo-me Emma.

- Olá. – Respondeu o rapaz esticando a mão para mim. Apertei-lha. – Sou o Albus Severos Potter. E esta é a Rose.

- Rose Weasley. Olá. – A rapariga a meu lado sorriu para mim. O seu cabelo vermelho encaracolado estava apanhado atrás num rabo-de-cavalo. – Sabes… a média de alunos por compartimento este ano é de cinco. Em cada compartimento cabem seis alunos e… claro que vai sobrar um lugar e podes deixar a tua capa aí… mas não a amarrotarias se a pendurasses.

- Pendurar?

- Sim! – Sorriu e apontou para um pouco acima da cabeça de Albus.

Olhei para cima e aí notei que o comboio era altíssimo. A capa de Albus estava pendurada num cabide, por dentro de um plástico, um metro acima da sua cabeça.

- Hum… pode deixá-la aqui? – Eu não sabia mesmo como a pendurar lá em cima. Bem sabia que supostamente seria com magia mas eu não sabia usá-la.

- És nova nisto, não és? – Perguntou Albus inclinado para a frente com os cotovelos pousados sobre os joelhos.

- Sou. – Assumi. – Muito mais nova que vocês.

- Tenho a certeza que a Rose te pode ensinar um feitiço de levitação. Ela é muito boa sabias? É filha da Professora Hermione Granger.

- És filha da amiga do Harry Potter?

- Dos amigos! – Sorriu. – O meu pai é o Ron Weasley. – Os seus olhos brilhavam de orgulhos. – Só tens que apontar para a capa e dizer _Wingarium Leviosa_. É muito simples!

- Apontar?

- Com a varinha! – Disse-me Albus ainda a sorrir. Se ele era irmão de James Potter, James não podia ser assim tão má reles. Este rapaz era muito simpático.

- Eu… acho que não tenho isso. – Disse envergonhada.

- É claro que tens. É obrigatório. Vê na tua capa.

Assim o fiz. Tinha muita coisa nos bolsos da minha capa: dinheiro, guloseimas, o telemóvel, entre outras coisas que não sabia o que era. _"Como raio hei-de saber o que é a Varinha?"_, perguntei a mim mesma. Até que encontrei um pau no meu bolso da capa. Atirei-o para trás esperando que saísse pela janela.

- Ei, é isto! – Disse-me Albus a sorrir e a agarrar no pau. – Isto é a varinha. Só aí reparei que era um pau detalhadamente trabalhado. Tinha curvas de madeira que se iam cruzando desde o cabo até à ponta dele.

- Ah! – Penso que corei quando ambos se riram e me entregaram a Varinha. Assim que a agarrei, senti um vento quente a levantar-me o cabelo, como que se saísse da varinha e viesse direito à minha cara. Só que também o senti a percorrer-me o braço e perder-se. De repente a varinha ficou vermelha escura e o cabo ficou negro. As curvas em madeira que faziam relevo ficavam vermelhos no preto e pretos no vermelho.

- Ei, a tua varinha ficou espectacular! Posso ver?

- Claro! – Penso eu.

- É mesmo bonita!

- Bem, penso que não a sabes usar pois não? – Sorriu Rose.

- Não. – Envergonhei.

- Deixa lá, mais de metade dos alunos não sabem. Eu sei a teoria. Não podemos usar magia fora da escola. – Do seu bolso, saiu uma Varinha rosa, com livros negros a fazerem relevo no cabo. Num círculo perfeito que fez no ar, disse _Wingarium Leviosa_ e a minha capa começou a voar a meu lado, acabando por ser pendurada acima de mim.

- Perfeito! – Disse Albus.

- Hum… - Comecei. – Tu és filho do Harry Potter?

- Sou. – Sorriu.

- Ele não gosta da fama que tem por ser filho do Mr. Potter! – Informou Rose.

- Porquê?

De repente, a porta do compartimento abriu-se e entrou um rapaz moreno, de cabelos e olhos negros, que se sentou no banco de Albus mas longe dele.

- Olá! – Disse num tom arrogante e pousou os olhos no seu livro escuro sem os voltar a tirar.

- Podias ser mais simpático Jake! – Resmungou uma rapariga de longos cabelos castanhos-claros que lhe batia amavelmente na perna que este tinha cruzada. – Desculpem o meu irmão.

Sentou-se entre o "irmão" e Albus. Todos fazíamos uma corrida de olhares entre um e outro. Será que eles sabiam que não podiam ser filhos do mesmo pai e da mesma mãe? Depois de deitar um olhar carinhoso ao irmão, que não desviou os olhos nem por um segundo do livro, notou que estávamos a olhar para ela.

- Meios-irmãos. – Explicou. Ao que parecia não devíamos ser os primeiros a duvidar. – A minha mãe casou-se com o pai dele!

- Ah! – Dissemos em coro.

- Oh, desculpem. Nem me apresentei. Eu sou Bella Swan e este é o meu irmão Jacob Black. Ele não é muito sociável mas até é muito divertido. – sorriu.

- Vê-se mesmo que não são irmãos! – Murmurei. Mas ambos ouviram. Jacob desviou rapidamente o olhar para me olhar a mim e logo a seguir baixou-o para o livro novamente. – Desculpa.

- Não tem mal. É verdade. – Sorriu.

Na verdade, eu estava a pedir desculpas ao rapaz. Aquele olhar deva um certo medo. Mas não obtive nada vindo dele. Decidi ignorá-lo.

- Olá. Chamo-me Albus Severos.

- …Potter. – Acabou Rose. – Eu sou a Rose Weasley e esta é…

- Emma Turner! – Disse.

- És filha do professor Roger! – Disse Albus. – Oh, o meu irmão diz que ele é muito fixe!

- E tu és filho do Harry Potter? E tu do Ron Weasley? – Perguntou Bella radiante.

- Sim. – Responderam em uníssono.

- Isso é fantástico! Vocês têm a fama toda! – Riu.

A porta voltou a abrir-se e, de repente, vi uns olhos dourados num corpo pálido a olharem para mim.

_Óiii, e então? Quero comentários a dizer que não presta! LOL Ou comentários a dar-me ideias. Sou muito nova nisto. É possível que haja erros aqui. Mas não interessa bem! O que interessa são as opiniões e os conselhos!_

_Sim?_

_Sim?_

_Não custa nada._

_: D_

_**Teixeirinha**_


	2. Segundo

**Olá, olá.**

_Aqui está o segundo Capitulo!_

_Fiquei muito feliz por todos gostarem da minha Fic. Muito mesmo!_

_***-***_

_Penso que este capitulo não está tão bom! Mas eu sou suspeita!_

_Peço desculpas mas eu não li o primeiro livro do Harry Potter pelo que não sei onde os barquinhos que levam os primeiros anos param. Por isso inventei!_

_**: s**_

_Boa leitura!_

**_Vampiros em Hogwarts_**

* * *

**2. O Chapéu Seleccionador **

* * *

"_- Isso é fantástico! Vocês têm a fama toda! – Riu Bella para Albus Severos Potter e Rose Weasley._

_A porta voltou a abrir-se e, de repente, vi uns olhos dourados num corpo pálido a olharem para mim."_

Jacob, o rapaz moreno antipático, contraiu-se todo na presença do rapaz de olhos dourados. Era alto – penso que não tão alto como Jacob – e o seu cabelo era cor de bronze. O que realçava nele era a sua pele tão clara, eu poderia chama-la mesmo branca. Olhei para Jacob procurando resposta para aquela reacção. Aquele era o ser mais lindo que eu alguma vez tinha visto em toda a minha vida e, no entanto, o rapaz arrogante não gostou. Bem, eu até podia compreender. **INVEJA!** Embora o rapaz moreno fosse realmente lindíssimo, aquele encostado à porta, olhando para nós, com o sobrolho franzidas, pensando para si, pálido, perfeito, requeria a atenção de qualquer um. Penso que até de um rapaz. Havia algo nele que me fazia querer aproximar-me de si. Contudo, os seus olhos distantes eram um pouco assustadores e iam contra tudo o que o seu corpo chamava: eles não permitiam que ninguém se aproximasse de si. Era estranho que alguém tão bonito e tão chamativo pudesse, somente com um olhar, afastar qualquer um de si.

Olhou para nós, percorrendo lentamente os olhos por cada um. Passou por mim, por Rose, por Albus e parou em Bella. Logo depois, com receio, olhou para Jacob que levantou a cabeça para ele. Senti tensão no ar. Havia uma guerra de olhares entre ele e o rapaz branco. De repente, o pálido olhou novamente para Bella como se olhasse para um objecto que não sabia como usar. Olhou-a nos olhos muito intensamente e esta chegou mesmo a baixá-los para o chão.

Tenso, Jacob levantou-se ficando poucos centímetros acima do pálido.

- Penso que está cheio.

- Sim, desculpem! – O rapaz deitou-lhe um olhar forte como se o odiasse. Provavelmente haveria alguma espécie de rivalidade entre ambos. De seguida deitou um último a Bella e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Jacob voltou a sentar-se, pegou no livro e voltou novamente à sua leitura sem dar satisfações a ninguém do que se havia passado ali há poucos segundos atrás.

- O que foi aquilo Jake? – Perguntou Bella.

- Não interessa! – Resmungou sem deitar os olhos a alguém. Nem mesmo à irmã.

- Eu acho que interessa! – Respondeu ela.

- Viste os olhos que ele te deitou? – Disse Rose. – Que medo! Parecia que te… - olhou para Jacob também a medo. - …vos odiava!

- É por isso que me interessa! – Falou voltando-se novamente para Jacob. – Jake?

- Aquela gente não é boa para ti, Bels. – Disse-lhe. De repente levantou o olhar negro para mim. – Nem para ti! Nem para ninguém.

"_Aquela gente"_, repeti para mim. Havia mais pessoas assim? Brancas como a neve? Seriam elas assim tão bonitas? Eu duvidei. Mas poderia ser possível?

Mais ninguém falou sobre o assunto visto que o olhar escuro do rapaz nos assustou a todos. À excepção de Bella, claro, mas ela também não tocou no assunto. Provavelmente conhecia-o muito bem e, pela minha avaliação, ele era bem capaz de se passar se Bella o fizesse. Foi também por ela não tocar mais no assunto que decidi não falar. E, ao que parecia, todos seguiram o meu raciocínio. Contudo, de pensar ninguém me podia privar. E aquele rapaz pálido, bonito, perfeito, tinha deixado um efeito em mim. Um efeito que me preocupava. Estava a sentir que precisava de o ver outra vez de, se possível, lhe tocar.

A viagem foi longa, a princípio assustadora porque o silêncio tornou-se constrangedor, mas logo, logo ficou animada. E assim continuou até ao fim.

Criei uma grande empatia com Albus e Rose. Também gostava de Bella mas ela, tal como eu, pouco sabia do mundo mágico. Segundo ela, o seu irmão, sentado mesmo a seu lado, era muito bom em magia. Eu e Albus rimos para Rose. **CONCORRÊNCIAAAA!** Rose não levou a mal. Na verdade também ela sorriu para nós.

Quando dei por mim já era noite e as velas nos quatro cantos do compartimento estavam ligadas, iluminando-o. Para quatro velas, o compartimento tinha boa luz. Luz suficiente para que Jacob lê-se sem ficar com os olhos vermelhos.

Olhei para a janela tentando ver onde estava – mesmo sabendo que nunca saberia. Mas não consegui distinguir nada lá fora. Na verdade, apenas via a nossa imagem na janela. Eu, inclinada para a frente, a olhar para mim mesma; Rose, a meu lado, junto da janela, a ler um livro qualquer sobre Historia da Magia – penso que _Historia da Magia Moderna_. Em frente a ela, estava Albus virado para Bella, à minha frente, a seu lado, a conversarem animadamente sobre o Grande Primeiro dia e a grande decisão sobre em que casa iriam ficar.

"_Casa? Pelo que percebi aquilo era um castelo!"_, pensei para mim.

E, quando finalmente olhei para ele, notei que estava com o olhar levantado do livro – o que não o fizera durante toda a viagem – a olhar para mim. Um olhar vazio, pensativo, penetrante, como se quisesse compreender algo sobre mim, como se houvesse algo em mim que não tivesse explicação. Franzi o sobrolho para ele. Sem pensar, virei-me para si e olhei-o nos olhos. Só que ele não os desviou. Deixei-me a olhar para ele, não ia baixar os olhos, não me ia mostrar timidez. Queria saber o porquê de ele estar a olhar para mim tão intensamente.

O comboio parou e começou-se a ouvir o barulho de pessoas a abrir as portas dos seus compartimentos. Não tardou a ouvirem-se passos no corredor. Jacob levantou-se e vi-o agarrar numa varinha castanha, cor de chocolate, com lobos pretos gravados no cabo. A sua capa desceu e colocou-se nos seus ombros como se algum humano invisível o estivesse a fazer. Bella fez o mesmo com a sua varinha cor de bronze e depois saíram para a multidão. Quando dei por mim, a minha própria capa estava pousada sobre os meus ombros. Olhei para traz e Albus estava a sorrir para mim.

- De nada. – Respondeu sem que eu dissesse alguma coisa. Também eu saí para a multidão e fui sendo empurrada por ela para fora do comboio.

A noite estava escura. Olhei para o meu relógio de homem, enorme no meu pulso e este marcava 9 horas da noite. Não sabia bem o que fazer agora. Quer dizer, nunca tinha estado numa Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria. Ainda não acreditava bem que isso poderia acontecer.

- O que fazemos agora? – Perguntei para Albus e Rose. Mas eles já não estavam atrás de mim como era suposto estarem.

Não sabia bem como reagir. Não gostava de me perder. Não estava habituada a perder-me. Mas ali, num mundo de que não sabia nada, nem sequer sabia como voltar atrás. Via grupos a irem por diferentes caminhos, por diferentes rotas. Mas qual seria o meu?

"_Boa, mal chegaste e já te perdeste! E agora?"_, foi então que tive uma brilhante ideia: Pai.

Pai. Era isso. Ia-lhe ligar.

Procurei o telemóvel mas mal lhe toquei no bolso, lembrei-me que não tinha o número do telemóvel dele. Comecei a entrar em stress.

De repente senti uma mão na minha cintura e um sussurro aos meus ouvidos.

- É ali, aquele homem alto a chamar pelos primeiros anos. – Olhei para traz e vi o rapaz pálido.

Descobri que era mentira. Ele não era só perfeito. A sua voz também era perfeita. Cheguei a chamar-me maluca mas era uma voz de anjo. Foi então que ouvi o que o homem alto dizia.

- Pr'áqui! Pr'áqui primeiros anos! Pr'áqui! – Chamou. Não cheguei a perceber o porquê de não o ter ouvido porque a voz dele era muito forte e ruidosa. – Pr'áqui, por favor.

Não me tirou a mão da cinta enquanto nos aproximamos do homem. E, à medida que o fazíamos, o homem ia-se tornando cada vez mais alto. Altíssimo!

- Oh! – Exclamei.

- É gigante! – Exclamou alguém.

Exclamaram quase todos aliás.

Começou a andar por um caminho oposto aos dos outros grupos, de encontro ao rio. Pousados no rio, estavam imensos barquinhos, onde cabiam cerca de três alunos, com uns candeeiros a sobrevoar na ponta destes. O homem alto entrou para um.

- O meu nom'é Hagrid! – Disse. – Dividam-s'em grupos de três e metam-se nos diferentes barcos. Assim que todos estiverem prontos arrancamos.

Fui sendo empurrada e cheguei mesmo a entrar num barco sem querer onde, reparei, estava sentada Bella à frente.

- Olá! – Disse-me. – Entusiasmada?

- Admirada! – Respondi. Nem sabia bem como me exprimir. Eu estava realmente muito admirada com aquele sítio. Ainda nem acreditava que houvesse magia. Nunca fora pessoa de acreditar nesses mitos. Mas esqueçam lá os mitos. Existe! E eu era uma feiticeira. Desde que o meu pai me contara até agora, ainda não tinha tido tempo de reagir!

Jacob sentou-se a meu lado sem se pronunciar, sem sequer me olhar, sempre calado e perdido nas suas coisas. Fomos rio fora em direcção a um castelo escuros, cheio de torres com janelas iluminadas. Chamavam mais a atenção umas grandes janelas todas seguidas, que emanavam uma luz amarela forte.

- Ali, Jake! É ali o salão que Albus estava a falar! – Disse Bella ao seu irmão, apontando para as janelas. Mas tudo o que ele disse foi um "Hum" seco e distante. Olhei para ele admirada com a sua frieza mas ele não pareceu notar. E se notou, fingiu não me ver.

Os barcos pararam em frente a uns portões enormes. Estes abriram-se sozinhos e Hagrid saiu do seu barco e entrou. Todos nós seguimos atrás dele. Assim que passamos os portões atravessamos um relvado enorme.

- Ali é o campo de Quidditch! – Disse apontando para a escuridão. Não vi nada mas ouvi uns Aaaah's de entusiasmo. Não sei se da noticia se da ânsia de entrar no castelo.

"_Quidditch? Que é isso?"_

Todos iam sussurrando sobre como seria o castelo por dentro. Eu ia simplesmente a olhar para a beleza de tudo à minha volta. E numa das minhas olhadas à minha volta para ver tudo durante o percurso, notei que Jacob ia a meu lado, a olhar para mim, como se estivesse à espera que caísse para se rir.

- Hum… - Não sabia o que dizer. – É bonito. – Desculpei-me.

Mas no momento seguinte arrependi-me. Não tinha que lhe justificar o porquê da minha cabeça não parar de rodar de um lado para o outro. A verdade é que cada vez que a virava notava numa coisa nova, diferente. Até aquele insensível tinha que o admitir.

Rapidamente chegamos a mais uma porta enorme que se abriu.

- Sigam-me. – Falou um velho magricela, meio encurvado, de longos cabelos grisalhos. Trazia um gato cinzento ao seu colo que combinava consigo: parecia antipático.

Subimos escadas e mais escadas e corredores e mais corredores!

"_Boa, mais coisas para me perder!"_, suspirei.

E voltamos a parar em frente a duas grandes portas de ferro.

- Mantenham-se em silêncio! – Disse. E depois colocou um olhar de nojo e desdém. Virou-se para os portões e estes abriram-se.

- Olha só, os portões aqui abrem-se quando sentem a presença das pessoas! É como as dos centros comerciais! – Disse um idiota qualquer.

Ouvi a voz de Rose:

- Sim, só que estas são mágicas. É um feitiço. Não há nenhum sensor. – Informou.

Ri. Jacob olhou para mim tentando perceber de que me estava a rir. Corei.

As portas abriram-se completamente e nós passamos por elas… e eu vi o céu!

Vi o céu limpo, como estava lá fora. E nele, diferentes velas espalhadas pela grande sala. Era possível ver-se o céu? Este não era o último piso, ou era? Estava um pouco desorientada. Depois de já ter percorrido metade do caminho a olhar o céu é que notei nas duas grandes e compridas mesas que se estendiam pelo salão do meu lado direito. E do meu lado esquerdo outras duas. Todas elas cheias de alunos. Só as pontas, já quase no fim do salão, estavam vazias. Provavelmente para os novos alunos. Assim que acabavam as mesas levantava-se o chão em dois degraus e encontrava-se, num pequeno palco, uma mesa perpendicular às dos alunos, dum lado ao outro da sala, chegando mesmo a fazer um "U". Provavelmente era para os professores porque vi o meu pai. Estava a falar animadamente com uma professora de longos cabelos claros encaracolados nuns caracóis mal cuidados e uns óculos redondos de fundo de garrafa. Era estranha.

Parámos mesmo junto aos degraus.

O salão ficou em silêncio.

Um professor que estava sentado num dos braços da mesa, mesmo na ponta, levantou-se e dirigiu-se a nós com um pergaminho enrolado na mão. Era magrinho e tinha um nariz grande. Chegou-se junto a um banco de três pernas em madeira que estava mesmo à nossa frente. Em cima dele estava um chapéu bicudo com umas longas fitas que desciam dele até ao chão. Tinha um aspecto sujo e velho. O professor olhou para nós sorridente quase como se nos saudasse. Logo de seguida baixou os olhos para o pergaminho que já estava aberto.

- Anelise Rodford. – Chamou.

Uma rapariga loira dirigiu-se até ao banco, muito sorridente. O professor levantou o chapéu e ela sentou-se. Logo de seguida pousou-lhe o chapéu na cabeça. Foi então que fiquei incrédula: O chapéu falou!

- Ravenclaw! – Ainda mais sorridente levantou-se depois do professor pegar o chapéu e dirigiu-se para uma das mesas que aplaudiam entusiasmadamente.

- Albus Severos Potter! – Disse o professor e, mal se ouviu o nome levantaram-se sussurros por toda a sala. Albus saiu da multidão e, amedrontado, sentou-se no banco olhando para cima, para o chapéu, que agora estava pousado na sua cabeça.

- Hum… mais um Potter! – Comentou o chapéu. – E tal como o pai: medo de entrar em Slythering! Mas os tempos já não são os mesmos. Darias um grande feiticeiro! – Disse o chapéu. O silêncio instalou-se na sala. Tudo à espera da decisão do chapéu.

O meu pai tinha-me contado a vida toda de Harry Potter e em como o filho mais velho, tal como ele, era de Gryfffindor. Ao que parecia os Potter estavam a querer seguir o caminho dos Weasley porque todos os Weasley eram de Gryfffindor. Uma espécie de tradição.

– Mas, mais uma vez como o pai: - Falou o Chapéu. - Gryfffindor!

Inúmeros aplausos levantaram-se por todo o salão. Gritos de alegria vindos da mesa, creio que a dos Gryfffindor, eram altíssimos, mal o rapaz se sentou junto deles.

- Emma Turner! – Chamou o professor.

As minhas pernas não queriam andar.

- És tu! – sussurrou-me Jacob.

_**Teixeirinha**_

* * *

_**Sam Cullen – **__Ainda bem que gostaste. HP até é divertido! LOL Desenha sim que eu quero ver. Já fui ao teu Blog. Gostei!_

_**Amanda Ellen**__ – Mas nada te impede de criar a tua fic de Harry Potter misturado com Twilight! Talvez venha a precisar da ajuda! E se quiseres criar eu posso ajudar também. __**: D**_

_**Cathy S Black**__ – O resto está aqui! __**: D**__ Ainda bem que gostaste! __***-***__ é muito bom ouvir isso!_

_**Raissa Cullen**__ – Oh, fico tão feliz por gostares! __***-***__ Bella é humana. Só os Cullen são vampiros. Isto não é posterior a nenhum dos livros porque Bella não conhece Edward. São as histórias de amor inventadas por mim __**pelo que podem dar-me ideias!**_

_**Cacau1005 **__– O que não sabes de Harry Potter aprendes aqui – se eu não disser nenhuma asneira, é claro! __**LOL**__ à medida que vais lendo, se achares alguma sugestão diz. São aceites! Qualquer coisinha! __**: )**_

**

* * *

**

_Hum... é verdade. Não sei em que casa colocar a Emma. Não queria pô-los a todos em Gryfffindor. Se a puser a ela, vou ter que pôr alguns Cullen nas outras três, ou invento personagens. Afinal de contas tenho que pôr algum mauzinho aqui, certo?_

_Não sei **: s**_

_**Obrigada pelo tempinho dedicado a Hogwarts!**_

_**: D**_


	3. Terceiro

**Olá, olá.**

_Eu sei, eu sei, este capítulo está muito pequeno._

_Mas estou sem ideias e só escrevi este porque já sabia onde pôr cada um deles._

_Digam-me o que acharam._

_Não sei que hei-de fazer mais._

_É claro que já sei quem é/são o/os) mau/maus mas isto vai ser engraçado porque vocês vão ter que descobrir quem é._

_Peço desculpa por qualquer erro, quer ortográfico, quer da história em si. Não sou assim tão boa em HP._

_**=)**_

_Bem, divirtam-se e_

…

_Boa leitura!_

_**: D**_

**_Vampiros em Hogwarts_**

* * *

**3. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff e Ravenclaw**

* * *

_- Emma Turner! – Chamou o professor._

_As minhas pernas não queriam andar._

_- És tu! – sussurrou-me Jacob._

Toda a gente olhou para mim como se soubessem quem eu era. Fui, a princípio, empurrada por Jacob que bufava impacientemente atrás de mim. Subi os degraus com medo de cair mas não olhei para eles. Na verdade, olhei apenas para o chapéu. Nem mesmo para o professor que de certeza me estava a sorrir. Confirmei isso quando olhei para ele a medo enquanto me sentava.

- Não tenhas medo criança! – Disse o Chapéu. _"Boa"_

Corei, _"Então… qual é a melhor? Parece ser Gryffindor!"_

- Não há melhor ou pior, Miss Turner! – Respondeu. – Darias uma boa feiticeira em qualquer uma das casas de Hogwarts!

"_Mas eu não quero uma qualquer!"_, resmunguei.

- Que assim seja: Gryffindor!

Todos aplaudiram. Todos riram. Todos brincaram. Fui saudada na minha mesa por Albus e por todos os que me conseguiram tocar nas costas quando me sentei.

- Boa! – Disse Albus. – Vamos estar na mesma casa! Espero ser teu amigo!

Respondi com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Era o meu sorriso falso. _"Fixe!"_, ironizei, _"Amigos…"_. Nunca fora pessoa de ter muitos amigos. Eles cansavam e faziam muitas perguntas às quais tínhamos que responder. Porquê? Porque éramos amigos!

- Alice Cullen!

De um momento para o outro tudo ficou em silêncio. Mas não era um silêncio qualquer. Era um silêncio constrangedor. Um silencio que mostrava o que as pessoas sentiam ao ouvir o nome da rapariga. Havia pessoas que se via que tinham medo, outras estavam curiosas e até segredavam umas com as outras "- É ela, é ela!". Depois havia aqueles que pareciam odiar a pobre coitada. Vi-a subir os dois degraus. Era mais baixa que todos nós e magrinha, o seu cabelo descia-lhe até aos ombros e depois espetava. O primeiro nome que me veio à cabeça quando a vi foi: bonequinha. Quando se virou, reparei – impossível era não reparar – que trazia um sorriso muito simples mas que parecia iluminar toda a sala. Não consegui ver onde podia haver medo, raiva ou ódio nas pessoas que escutavam o seu nome e a olhavam depois. Provavelmente era eu que estava a avaliar mal o silêncio. Provavelmente seria apenas um silêncio de inveja e curiosidade.

Notei que era pálida como o rapaz que entrou no nosso compartimento sem querer. Poderiam ser família! Um sorriso cresceu nos meus lábios.

Pousaram-lhe o chapéu e ela olhou para a mesa onde todos tinham um emblema verde.

- Hum…interessante. – Falou o chapéu. – Se assim é, Slytherin!

A rapariga sorriu e foi até à sua mesa para onde estava a olhar! Pelos vistos, bastava mesmo pedir!

- Eu sabia, não podem ser de confiança! – Respondeu alguém que não consegui ver quem era.

- Que tem a rapariga? – Perguntei a Albus. Mas mal ele ia começar a falar, o professor chamou mais alguém.

- Edward Cullen! – Novamente o silêncio.

Olhei para o mini palco e vi-o. Era ele. Era o rapaz pálido perfeito. Ouvi suspiros por toda a sala. Suspiros femininos.

- Gryffindor!

- Oh, não! – Resmungou alguém da minha mesa. Semicerrei os olhos para todos. Malditas crianças! Contudo, por dentro, estava a sorrir. Sentou-se à frente de Albus que lhe sorriu mas ele nem retribuiu o sorriso. Olhou para mim e suspirou como se eu fosse algo como um caso perdido. Perguntei-me que poderia eu ter feito de mal para que ele me deitasse aquele olhar. Seria o facto de estar no mesmo compartimento que Jacob? Mas eu nem gostava dele.

- Emmett Cullen. – Chamaram. Outra vez o silêncio contornado por suspiros.

Na verdade, ele era um pouco antipático.

- Ravenclaw.

No entanto, Edward também parecia antipático.

- Jasper Cullen. – Silêncio. Suspiros.

Mas havia algo nos seus olhos.

- Slytherin.

Não sabia bem o que era mas de alguma forma atraía-me.

- Rosalie Cullen.

Os nomes iam sendo chamados e ele continuava cabisbaixo. Mesmo sendo os seus irmãos.

- Ravenclaw.

- Rose Weasley – chamou.

O chapéu foi pousado em cima da sua cabeça.

- Weasley e Granger? – Perguntou o chapéu. – Não posso evitar. Gryffindor.

Voltaram a aplaudir. A mesa Gryffindor ficou muito feliz.

- Boa, uma Granger! – Falou alguém.

- Não te esqueças que tem sangue Weasley. – Todos riram excepto eu, Albus, Edward e Rose.

- Isabella Swan! – Chamou o professor.

Edward levantou de imediato a cabeça para a olhar.

- Estranho! – Falou o Chapéu. – Estou com dificuldades em… Gryffindor!

- Franceline Spinnet.

- Hufflepuff.

- Arthur Bell.

- Ravenclaw.

- Franco Creevey.

- Hufflepuff.

- Jacob Black!

- Gryffindor!

- É só génios? – Falou alguém por entre a multidão que aplaudia.

- Scorpius Malfoy! – Chamaram.

Espalharam-se por toda a sala sussurros.

- Olha o Malfoy! – Disse Albus. – Ouvi dizer que cá tem a irmã mais nova em Gryffindor!

- Tem sim! – Informou Rose. – Jaqueline Malfoy. Dizem que é muito simpática. É a chefe de Gryffindor! – Apontou para uma rapariga loira. Os seus cabelos eram encaracolados e isso disfarçava o facto dos seus cabelos serem exageradamente oleosos. Sorria e falava para muita gente ao mesmo tempo e enquanto olhava para o irmão que se sentava na cadeira.

- Slytherin.

- Sangue é sangue! – Resmungou um rapaz alto à nossa beira.

A rapariga baixou os olhos para o prato como se acabasse de ter um desgosto. Contudo encolheu os ombros, como se já estivesse à espera e não se importasse com isso.

O professor enrolou o pergaminho fez uma vénia a todos nós e dirigiu-se ao seu lugar.

Uma senhora já não muito nova, que estava no centro da mesa dos professores levantou-se e o salão ficou em silêncio.

- Boa noite a todos. Esperemos que este ano seja mais um ano cheio de novas experiências e novas e grandes aquisições desta escola. – Toda a gente sussurrou e olhou para os irmãos Cullen, sentados em separadas mesas, quando a mulher disse novas aquisições. Especialmente quando disse novas. Não percebi mas teria o meu tempo para descobrir de que tanto falavam sobre os irmãos Cullen. – Espero que seja um óptimo ano para os finalistas e um ano excelente para os que ainda estão a entrar. Relembrem-se que acima de tudo, a feitiçaria é um dom e temos que o usar para o benefício de todos.

A senhora esperou para que pudéssemos pensar sobre o que acabara de dizer. Alguns alunos suspiravam. Não devia ser a primeira vez que a senhora o dizia.

- Temos um novo professore de Defesa Contra as Artes Negras: Mr. Potter! – O professor levantou-se e agradeceu os imensos aplausos que se levantaram para o saudar.

- O teu pai está cá? – Perguntei a Albus que acenou. – E não me diziam nada?

- Que comece o jantar!

_**Teixeirinha**_

* * *

_Ok, se não estiver mal escrito a ideia foi dividir os casais Cullen pelas casas de Hogwarts._

_Alice e Jasper em Slytherin_

_Rosalie e Emmett em Ravenclaw_

_E Edward em Gryffindor._

_É claro que tinha que meter Emma, Bella e Jacob em Gryffindor._

_Deixei Hufflepuff sem nenhum dos personagens principais porque tinha que meter alguns em Slytherin para que desse historia – ou como digo no meu sítio: para que desse que falar!_

_**: D**_

_Bem, respostas:_

_**Sam Cullen**__ – E por acaso o loirinho que embirrava com o Harry Potter, o Malfoy, tem mesmo um filho no livro. Chama-se Scorpius como deu para ver. Eu inventei a irmã dele__** : )**__ Obrigada pela sugestão. Meti a Bella com UM Cullen (o que interessa, não é? __**: D**__)_

_**Keth masen cullen**__ – Sugestao aceite! _

_**Amanda Ellen**__ –Que mal tem em criar? Cria por favor! Eu não fico ofendida nem nada disso. Nem ninguém iria ficar. Se quiseres criar, cria. Eu leio! Obrigada por gostares! Deixa algumas unhas para o próximo. __**: D**_

_– É, sou de Portugal. Obrigado pelo elugio. Bolas até babei! __**: D**__ Obrigadíssima pela ajuda. Ajudou a sério. Deu para dar um certo rumo às relações entre os personagens depois de escolher as casas de cada um. Foi um pouco difícil. É, há um Malfoy na história. Alias até há dois. Um é inventado por mim, o outro não. Agora eu já sei quem vai ser o mauzinho mas não digo a ninguém! Muahahah! __**: D**_

_**Mii **__– Bem, com essa menina eu já falei. Amo-te minha Mii! __***-***_

* * *

_**Obrigada pelo tempinho dedicado a Hogwarts!**_

_**: D**_


	4. Quarto

**Olá, olá.**

_Antes de mais nada, minha gente, eu dei um erro!_

_**: O**_

_Eu sei, eu sei: IMPOSSÍVEL! LOL_

_Okay, eu dou muitos mas este é importante: Jaqueline Malfoy não é, de todo, a irmã mais __**nova**__ de Malfoy. É a irmã mais __**velha**__!_

…

_La, la, la…_

_Boa leitura!_

_**: D**_

**Vampiros em Hogwarts**

**3. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff e Ravenclaw**

"_- Temos um novo professore de Defesa Contra as Artes Negras: Mr. Potter! – O professor levantou-se e agradeceu os imensos aplausos que se levantaram para o saudar._

_- O teu pai está cá? – Perguntei a Albus que acenou. – E não me diziam nada?_

…"

Ok, tudo o que tinha percebido até àquele momento era que:

*Havia quatro casas em Hogwarts. E não eram realmente "casas" mas sim espécies de equipas.

*As disciplinas eram estranhas e o meu pai e o Harry Potter eram professores de duas delas.

*Sabia que os Cullen tinham algo de diferente e que os alunos de Hogwarts desconfiavam de algo.

*E, por fim, sabia que este ano estava para ser dos melhores de sempre. Era claro que não podia dizer isto ao meu pai, não podia deixa-lo saber que, provavelmente, eu estava contente com a saída da minha vida normal.

Ainda era estranho, ainda não podia acreditar que aquilo tudo me estava a acontecer. Quer dizer, vinda de um mundo completamente normal em Londres, aquele lugar sempre cinzento mas de onde conseguia arrancar alguma alegria vinda das profundezas da minha vida um pouco chata, cheguei a este paraíso, ou pelo menos até àquele momento parecia-me um, onde a magia reinava. É claro que eu já tinha notado algo de estranho em mim, mas nunca quis dizer a ninguém. Tinha um certo receio que me achassem doida e me internassem.

A minha actividade preferida, enquanto humana – Muggle – era atrair os cães e brincar com eles porque, de alguma maneira que achava paranormal, eu conseguia fazer com que eles me obedecessem. Cheguei, uma vez, a ganhar dinheiro na rua por fazer brincadeiras com eles. Não que eu quisesse arranjar dinheiro. Era apenas divertido. Era, também por essa razão, que não tinha muitos amigos. Achavam-me estranha. E era, na verdade. Tinha apenas uma amiga, Chris, mas ela tinha acabado de se mudar quando eu descobri que não era realmente estranha. Era diferente. E descobrir este mundo estava a tornar-se na minha mais divertida aventura. Já tinha feito bastantes amigos, na verdade, o que só podia mostrar que eu não era realmente anti-social.

"_- Que comece o jantar!"_

Assustei-me quando, debaixo dos meus braços, na mesa, começaram a aparecer travessas com imensa comida. Desde frango a gelatina, variadas coisas com aspecto delicioso. Num ápice a comida foi começando a desaparecer. Albus estava a deliciar-se com a imensa comida que ia conseguindo apanhar. Rose olhava-o como se fosse um maluco e ele ia-lhe sorrindo. Bella, junto de Jacob, ia falando com ele com um sorriso radiante na cara e, por vezes, deitava olhares a Edward, que pouco ou nada comia, mas que lhe pousava um olhar pesado e inquisidor.

- Ei, então Albus? – Ouvi alguém chamar.

- Que foi? – Perguntou chateado por lhe interromperem o jantar.

- Tens que nos apresentar as tuas amigas, ah? – A voz vinha da nossa mesa, perto da irmã de Malfoy, era o rapaz que tinha falado com o meu pai na estação. James, penso eu.

Albus suspirou.

- É assim. O meu pai diz que ele saía ao avô, um mulherengo! – Resmungou enquanto olhava para o irmão que agora estava a falar com a rapariga Malfoy. – E eu saio ao meu pai.

Sorriu.

Mesmo antes da directora da escola, tinha descoberto que se chamava McGonagal, dar por encerrado o jantar, já Edward estava levantado, pronto para abandonar o seu posto. Todos os novos alunos foram levados às suas salas. A nossa, a de Gryffindor, estava localizada na Torre Oeste, no sétimo andar – que, ate chegar lá, me diverti bastante com as escadas que andavam de um lado para o outro e os quadros que nos iam dando as boas vindas. A sala era guardada por um quadro intitulado de Dama Gorna, onde jazia uma senhora com uns cabelos encaracolados, negros, que lhe caiam em cachos perfeitos até aos ombros largos. No seu pescoço estava um colar de pérolas e o seu vestido, bege, era um traje lindíssimo, cheio de rendas brancas brilhantes e pérolas que faziam feitios bonitos ao longo do largo vestido. Sem sorrir, muito senhora de si, perguntou-nos a senha de nariz empinado.

- Boa noite Dama Gorda. – Cumprimentou-a Jaqueline.

- Oh, Jaqueline, vejo que trazes alunos novos! – Sorriu.

- É verdade, sim. Godric.

O quadro moveu-se para a frente, como se fosse uma porta. Atrás de si, estava uma passagem.

- Godric é o nome do fundador dos Gryffindor! – Informou Rose. – Godric Gryffindor.

Ninguém ligou ao que ela disse – a não ser Albus – porque estávamos todos entusiasmados com a sala vermelha e dourada que estava à frente dos nossos olhos. Era ainda grande, e iluminada, naquele momento, por uma lareira grande. Havia três sofás e alguns cadeirões e, em lados opostos da sala, umas entradas com escadas. Jaqueline apontou para as entradas.

- Dormitórios. – Sorriu. – Sejam bem-vindos à sala comum dos Gryffindor!

Todos olhávamos em diferentes direcções. Haviam muitos Ah's de admiração. A sala era muito aconchegante e tinha um cheirinho de conforto contudo, naquele momento, todos desejávamos uma boa cama. Jaqueline leu-nos os pensamentos.

- Talvez seja boa ideia todos irmos para a cama. - Disse. – Amanhã será o inicio das aulas.

Nunca vi tanto entusiasmo em ir para a cama. Fui atrás de todas as raparigas.

- Até amanha meninas. – Disse Albus.

- Até amanha Albus. – Respondemos em uníssono eu e Rose.

Segui-o com o olhar. Juntou-se a Jacob mas não lhe dirigiu a palavra. Provavelmente, tal como eu, já se tinha apercebido que poderia ser um risco falar com ele. Notei no olhar furtivo que dirigiu a Edward enquanto subiam para os seus dormitórios.

(…)

- Quem foi Godric Gryffindor? – Perguntei já na minha cama.

- Godric Gryffindor é o fundador desta casa. O Chapéu Seleccionador era dele. Dizem que todos os fundadores os enfeitiçaram para que ele pudesse encontrar as suas qualidades em todos os alunos. – Informou Rose na sua cama, a meu lado.

- Hum… - Foi tudo o que consegui dizer.

- E quais são as nossas qualidades? – Quis saber Bella, que se encontrava do meu outro lado, atrás da sua cortina vermelha.

- Bravura e coragem.

Eu e Bella desatamos a rir.

- Isso… - começou. Mas não conseguiu parar de tanto rir.

- Isso é impossível. – Disse eu.

- Não é não. Há diferentes tipos de bravura e coragem. A minha mãe, apesar de não ter sido uma grande feiticeira na prática enquanto lutou a lado do Harry Potter, era muito corajosa. Abandonou tudo para não deixar o seu amigo carregar o fardo sozinho. – Sorriu orgulhosa. – Acho que sou como a minha mãe.

- Eu acho que não sou muito corajosa! – Disse-lhe.

- O Chapéu escolheu-te! – Afirmou. – És, de certeza, de algum modo, corajosa e brava.

- Meninas… vamos dormir! – Disse Bella. – Mal posso esperar por amanhã!

Sorri para mim entusiasmada.

- Só mais uma pergunta. Alguém sabe qual é a primeira aula?

- Descansa. Nós ajudamos-te! – Respondeu Rose. – Até amanhã.

- Até amanhã!

_**Teixeirinha**_

_Ooooooiii! Agora sim, posso falar!_

_**: D**_

_Então, antes de mais, obrigada pelos comentários. Como sempre são todos muito bons, mas podem falar mal! __**: )**_

_Entaaaaao, a partir de agora é que vai começar a acção. Eu aviso já que isto vai ser muito grande. Ou talvez eu divida os diferentes anos por várias fics. Mas se calhar é muito pesado! Não sei._

_Ora bem, estou a ver se arranjo uma história assim fixe para isto ter acção. Mas não posso usar o Voldemort outra vez. Esse já chateia:__** S **__é chato, nunca mais morria. Mas finalmente o Potter deu-lhe bem, ah? (ultimo livro) Anyway, fui ver o último filme que saiu (__***-***__) Sim, só saiu agora aqui._

_Bem, estou muito faladora hoje __**: O**_

_Respostas:_

_**Raissa Cullen**__ – Obedecido! : )_

_**Amanda Ellen**__ – Pois, seria um pouco seca todos na mesma cada. : s Obrigada por passares por aqui! _

_**Sam Cullen**__ – A Emma vai tentar namorar com o Edward, sim. Mas ele não lhe dá bola. O pior, é que ele lhe lê os pensamentos e ela não faz ideia. De modo a que ela vai ter uns pensamentos românticos com ele e ele a ler e tal. É mau! LOL E… nem eu sei como isto vai dar… __**: x**_

_**p. menezes**__ – É claro que vou dizer coisas na tua historia! : ) Sou muita preguiçosa mas prometo que vou ler as duas. E vou comentar todos os capítulos porque sou fixe! LOL_

_Pois é, mas isso dos maus, é o que tu achas agora, mas eu vou confundir as vossas cabecinhas todas! Muaahahahah!_

_Quando a tu te rires, prepara uma cadeira bem confortável porque eu gosto de fazer fics de rir._

_Penso que não demorei a postar, demorei?_

_**Obrigada pelo tempinho dedicado a Hogwarts!**_

_**: D**_


	5. Quinto

**Olá, olá.**

_Antes de mais, quero avisar que esta fic vai ser muito enganadora. Nem tudo o que parece é. Nem tudo o que dá a entender que irá ser, é. Mas podem haver coisas que o que parece são. __**LOL**__ Oh, estou aqui a confundir-vos e ainda desistem de ler._

_Não desistam!_

_**: (**_

_E sim, mandem palpites vossos, para saber o que fazer com cada personagem._

_É para me desculparem por qualquer erro_

_**: O**_

…

_La, la, la…_

_Boa leitura!_

_**: D**_

**_Vampiros em Hogwarts_**

* * *

**3. Primeiro Dia**

* * *

Nessa manhã acordei muito cedo e, embora não gostasse de acordar ninguém do seu sono profundo, estava impaciente e, por isso, acordei Bella e Rose, que pouco se importaram com as horas a que estavam a ser acordadas. Logo, logo chegamos ao salão onde tínhamos feito a nossa ceia na noite passada e que, agora, estava quase deserto. Nessa manha, o céu estava limpo e claro. Ainda estávamos no verão mas não tardava entraríamos no Outono e aqui nevava, seriam dias aconchegantes junto àquela lareira na sala de Gryffindor, pensava eu durante o pequeno-almoço. No salão iam entrando alunos bem despertos, percebiam-se pelo seu entusiasmo que era novatos. E também pelo facto de os que estavam sonolentos e não muito animados serem os que já cá estavam há algum tempo.

Ene de corujas começaram a sobrevoar o céu do tecto do salão e duas delas dirigiram-se até nós. Caiu sobre o pão de Rose um envelope vermelho e eu agarrei um jornal enrolado, preso com uma fita de veludo vermelha, antes que caísse no meu leite com café.

Abri a fita e, de dentro do jornal saiu um pergaminho dobrado em quatro que esvoaçou e foi-se pousar à minha frente, sobre a mesa. Desdobrei-o e comecei a ler:

"_Minha querida Emma,_

_Era, certamente da minha avó._

_Sabes que te podia enviar um SMS, ou lá o que são essas coisas de mexer naquela geringonça – sim, porque a tua querida avó já sabe mandar mensagens através daquela coisa – mas achei que seria simpático receberes uma coruja como encorajamento ao teu primeiro dia nessa Escola para onde o teu pai te levou. Ou arrancou._

_Sabes que estou feliz por ti, mas as saudades apertam e esta querida avozinha está bem apertadinha!_

Ouviu-se um barulho de papel a mexer e vi no ar o envelope vermelho que Rose tinha recebido. Mas agora ele parecia uma boca e tinha começado a falar:

- _Olá minha querida Rose!_ – Cumprimentou o papel.

- Oh, não. – Rose levou as mãos à cabeça, fazendo por esconder a cara.

- _A tua avó mandou-me uma carta destas no meu primeiro dia e… tradições são tradições. Já fizeste amigos por aí? _

- _Ron? Que estás a fazer?_ – Ouviu-se outra voz.

- _Ups, a tua mãe não sabe que te escrevo assim. Tens sido a melhor aluna, não tens?_

- _É impossível, as aulas ainda não começaram. _– Respondeu a voz feminina. – _Bom dia filha!_

- _Pois é! já sei que ficaste em Gryffindor! AH GRANDA MULHER!_ – Disse o pai de Rose. – _Vê se és a melhor. Não te quero ver a dar com os Malfoy e vê se engatas o Potter. Era giro um casal Potter-Weasley._

- _Ronald Weasley! _– Resmungou a mulher. – _Filha, estuda. Beijos dos teus pais._

- Que vergonha! – Sussurrou Rose enquanto o envelope se desfazia. Todos à nossa volta se riram e eu não consegui evitar um sorriso divertido. – Vou ser alvo de chacota na escola interia.

Voltei à minha carta.

_O teu pai enviou-me uma coruja e já me estragou metade das cortinas. Que mania de quererem entrar pela janela – a nossa chaminé é confortável e não tem nenhuma cortina nela._

_Bem, espero que te estejas a divertir e vê se estudas muito. Quero que sejas uma das melhores!_

_Faz-me o favor de me ires contando como é isso aí._

_Beijinhos_

_Da avó Elma._

_P.S. Envio-te um jornal lá dessas coisas da magia. É muito estranho mas tens que te integrar._

- Olá Rose! – cumprimentou um rapaz que se sentou entre mim e ela ficando, assim, em frente a Bella. – Estás-te a divertir?

- Não tanto como tu, aposto. – Disse ela olhando para o envelope.

- Amanhã já ninguém se lembra. Viste o Albus?

- Não, ainda não o vi. – Respondeu um pouco distante.

- Pena, queria assusta-lo no seu primeiro dia. Que pena! – Riu. Olhou à sua volta e mal me viu endireitou-se no seu lugar visto que tinha estado a falar com Rose virado de costas para mim. De seguida olhou para Bella.

- Oláááá! – Sorriu-nos. Sem desviar o olhar de nós perguntou: - Rose, não nos apresentas as tuas amigas?

- Claro. – Disse, ainda indiferente. – Bella e Emma estes são o James Potter e o Teddy Lupin.

Olhei para o rapaz de dito nome Teddy Lupin que estava sentado junto de Bella a olhar para ela. O seu cabelo era azul claro, quase branco. Perguntei-me de que família seria este ser .

- Então… Emma! – Falou o Potter. – Estás interessada em te esgueirar numa noite destas para irmos dar uma volta?

- Não. Nem por isso.

James ficou amuado.

Vi Bella a baixar a cabeça um pouco envergonhada e olhei para a direcção em que ela olhava, afastando um pouco o Potter do caminho. Era Edward Cullen que, mais uma vez, lhe deitava uns olhares furtivos na sua direcção. Este vinha acompanhado por todos os seus irmãos e um professor não tal alto quanto Emmett mas, provavelmente, da altura de Edward. Estavam todos parados à porta do salão a conversar enquanto que Edward não parecia ouvir e continuava a deitar olhares severos para a nossa mesa.

- Gostas daquele _Pálido_? – Perguntou James com cara ciumenta.

- Penso que não tens nada a ver com isso! – Resmunguei.

- Ele não é boa pessoa! – Criticou. – Não te merece.

Disse enquanto tocava nos meus cabelos pretos.

- Quem és tu para dizer coisas dessas das pessoas que não conheces? – Funguei enquanto lhe arranquei bruscamente a mão da minha madeixa de cabelo. Não estava a perceber muito bem a minha reacção.

- Calma, fera. – Riu. – É o que dizem!

- Não devias acreditar em tudo o que dizem! – Exclamei. – Se te dissessem que me tinha atirado duma ponte abaixo na minha frente, acreditarias? Eles parecem ser boas pessoas.

- Não, provavelmente salvar-te-ia. – Aproximou-se arrastando-me contra si.

- Tiras as mão de cima de mim James!

- Pronto. – Disse levantando as mãos. – Dizem que a família deles esconde um segredo tenebroso!

Todas nós levantamos os olhos para James e, de seguida, para os irmãos Cullen que sorriam, à excepção de Edward e o rapaz loiro que já não lembrava o nome.

James levantou-se.

- _Minha Fera_, por favor, acredita em mim. – Pôs a sua mão no meu queixo enquanto me sorria maliciosamente. – Eles não se vão aproximar de ninguém. _Ele_ não é perigoso.

- Espera… - Tentei alcançar a sua mão mas ele já estava distante de mim. – O que queres dizer com tenebroso e perigoso? – Voltou-se e piscou-me o olho. – RESPONDE-ME!

Atrasamo-nos para a primeira aula. Assim que chegamos ao pátio, vimos um montão de pessoas, todos, possivelmente, dos primeiros anos, a ouvirem o professor.

- Voar não é fácil, pessoal! – Disse o professor.

**Alarme:** Era o meu pai.

Mas que estava ele a dizer? Era possível voar? Olhei para a minha vassoura que trazia na mão, todos os alunos tinham uma. Voava-se em cima de uma vassoura? Deu-me vontade de rir. "_Histórias de arrepiar das bruxas?"_

- Voar requer muita prática! – Continuou. – Não se podem atrasar meninas!

Mesmo escondidas no fim da multidão, Roger notou que tínhamos chegado.

- Desculpe Mr. Turner.

- Tudo bem, como castigo, e para não começar já a tirar pontos a Gryffindor, vão ser as primeiras a começar a usar a vassoura. – Continuou.

"_VERTIGENS!"_, tocou o sinal de perigo na minha cabeça.

Aproximamo-nos dele, que me parecia cada vez mais alto, e pousamos as vassouras no chão. Eu ia-me limitando a seguir o que elas faziam.

- Têm que aprender a ter controlo na vossa vassoura. – Disse para todos. – Como tal, para primeiro exercício, e digamos que é o melhor de todos - Disse ironicamente. -, têm que pousar a vossa vassoura no chão… - Todos o fizeram. – Colocar a mão paralela à vassoura e dizer "Up" de uma forma confiante e determinada. Assim que conseguirem que a vassoura suba rapidamente mal digam "Up", estão prontos para começar a voar. Este exercício é essencial ao voo, minha gente. – Olhou para nós. – Podem exemplificar.

Tal como ele disse, coloquei a minha mão paralela à vassoura que estava no chão e disse "Up", mas ela pouco se moveu. Olhei para as minhas colegas e notei que pouco mais conseguiram. Rose estava a dizer Up de uma forma determinada mas nada convincente. Bella conseguiu fazer subir meio metro a vassoura mas esta parou e voltou a cair no chão.

- Isabella mantém-te firme. – Disse o meu pai. – Nunca, em circunstância alguma, percas a firmeza. Em Quidditch, é essencial ser-se firme. É essencial manter o controlo da vassoura sem fazer grande esforço para tal. Toda a vossa energia deve estar concentrada única e simplesmente no adversário!

Continuamos a tentar enquanto o meu pai ia dando dicas para melhorarmos os nossos controlos sobre a vassoura. Mas, pelo menos comigo, não estava a resultar.

- Emma! – Chamou-me.

- Sim? – Respondi levantando os olhos da vassoura. – …professor?

- Pára de implorar à vassoura que suba. Obriga-a. – Afirmou.

- Sim!

- Comecem a fazer o exercício. De que é que estão à espera? – Brincou.

- Idiotas! – Ouvimos.

- Scorpius, devido ao seu elevado grau de companheirismo retiro 10 pontos a Slytherin! – Disse o meu pai. Alguém de Gryffindor gozou e o meu pai retirou 20 à nossa casa.

- Up! – Ordenei. Mexeu-se um pouco mais mas não saiu do chão. – Oh vá lá. Estás a gozar com a minha cara! Up.

Subiu.

- Bravo! – Disse o meu pai. – 5 Pontos para cada um dos que conseguiram subir as vassouras.

Notei que Jacob e Edward já as tinham nas mãos, assim como três dos irmãos Cullen, excepto o grande e corpulento que estava a divertir-se a dizer "Up". Malfoy também já tinha conseguido dominar a vassoura. Bella conseguiu logo depois de mim. Rose estava a ter um pouco de dificuldade, pelos vistos, ela era boa na teoria. Contudo, não demorou muito até ela conseguir que a sua vassoura subisse até à sua mão.

- Gente. – Chamou o meu pai. – Numa destas aulas, vão ser recrutados alunos para Quidditch, os outros que queiram tentar façam o favor. Não há cá caras de desgosto. Quidditch é um desporto da moda!

Todos riram excepto Malfoy, Edward e Jacob.

- Vá, continuem. – Resmungou. – Os que conseguiram subir a vassoura, façam-no novamente. Uma vez, não são vezes.

Edward conseguiu logo à primeira, Jacob teve que a chamar mais uma vez para que ela subisse. Sorri com a sua posição. Estava de mão no bolso, um pouco despreocupado, a olhar para a vassoura enquanto dizia Up. Sempre serio, sempre distante. A rapariga pequenina de cabelos espetados teve que a chamar cerca de três vezes e os dois loiros dos irmãos Cullen estavam com mais dificuldades. Mais uma vez, Scorpius Malfoy já estava com a vassoura na mão, a rir da dificuldade dos outros.

- CONSEGUI! – Gritou o corpulento dos irmãos Cullen.

- Boa. – Respondeu o meu pai. – Emma, o exercício é para ser feito.

Acordei.

- Sim, sim! Up.

Por incrível que parecesse, eu tinha conseguido à primeira.

Durante toda a aula continuamos a fazer com que a vassoura subisse com os Cullen a terem sempre êxito. Edward e Jacob já conseguiam fazê-lo bem, pelo que o meu pai os pôs a fazer exercícios de voo junto ao solo. Bella e eu demoramos um pouco mais mas também fomos postas a fazer o mesmo exercício juntamente com Malfoy. Não tardou, Rose juntou-se a nós.

- Ei, Weasley. – Chamou Malfoy. – O teu voo chega a cansar-me os olhos.

Todos olhamos para ele.

- De tão lento que é. – Riu sozinho.

Rose perdeu a confiança.

- Não achas que estás a ser um pouco insensível?

- Oh, desculpa, feri a sensibilidade da pobre menina do papá? – Riu.

- Está na hora de parares com isso! – Resmungou Edward. Algo na sua voz o fez afastar-se ainda a rir e a gozar.

- Obrigada. - Agradeceu Rose.

Edward afastou-se sem olhar sequer para ela. Alcançou Bella deitando-lhe o olhar furtivo e ultrapassou Jacob.

Não tardou todos os alunos se juntaram a nós num voo circular, uns atrás dos outros.

…

- Edward Cullen e Jacob Black - Chamou o meu pai ao final da tarde. – Hoje, ao final da tarde, juntar-se-ão ao treino de Quidditch! Scorpius Malfoy, Jasper Cullen e Alice Cullen. Amanhã, depois da hora destinada ao almoço, estão recrutados para o treino de Quidditch de Slytherin. Rosalie Cullen e Flower Longbottom, sexta-feira, treino de Revwnclaw! Allan Kirke, quinta, treino de Hufflepuff.

Fez-se uma pausa e olhou-nos a todos.

- Isabella Swan, Emma Turner, Emmett Cullen…

- Eu? – Perguntou Emmett surpreendido, ele tinha sido um falhanço no primeiro exercício de controlo da vassoura.

- Sim, esses músculos têm que servir para alguma coisa. – Riu o meu pai. – Com muito treino chegas lá. Broke Peakes, Lilá Robins e Lino Hooper são convidados especiais para aparecer no recrutamento de jogadores para Quidditch nos respectivos dias de treino, uma hora mais cedo. Os outros também podem aparecer. Até sexta pessoal.

**TTT**

- Não tens pena de não ter sido recrutada? – Perguntou Bella a Rose durante o almoço depois da nossa segunda aula, poções, com a professora Luna Lovegood que, cheguei a saber, era a professora da casa de Ravenclaw. Era um pouco estranha a senhora: era alta e os seus cabelos encaracolados, eram compridíssimos descendo-lhe em ondas perfeitas até ao inicio das suas pernas; usava uns trajes estranhos e coloridos e estava sempre a falar-nos de criaturas, que possivelmente nem existiriam, e na quantidade de poções que ela possuía para as afastar de si. O seu cheiro era intenso devido aos imensos cheiros das poções que ela punha – três gotas de cada um, disse-nos – no seu pescoço. Era uma pessoa estranha mas ao que parecia Bella tinha gostado dela.

- Recrutada para…? – Perguntou Rose sem desviar os olhos do meu jornal, que tinha recebido nessa manhã.

- Para Quidditch! – Disse Bella entusiasmada.

- Não.

- Oh, eu adorei aquilo! – Sorriu radiante. – E tu Jacob? Não gostaste?

Jacob, que se encontrava à frente de Rose, limitou-se a encolher os ombros.

- Eu adorei! – Repetiu em resposta ao encolher de ombros do seu irmão.

Começou a tagarelar de entusiasmo. Mas ninguém lhe ligou. Nem mesmo Albus que estava à sua beira. Esse, estava apenas a olhar para mim, cabisbaixo.

- Não é nada de especial.

- É divertido.

- Sim.

- Que se passa? – Perguntei, chegando-me à frente para que ninguém ouvisse.

- O meu irmão… - Ele falou. – Ele é o chefe de Quidditch!

- E depois? – Sorri tentando reconfortá-lo.

- Eu não sou muito bom!

- Oh, não precisas de ser bom a tudo! – Albus olhou para Edward, que estava a meu lado, virado somente para o almoço, ouvindo atentamente Bella, visto que a olhava do canto do olho. _"Oh, ele é uma excepção!"_, resmunguei para mim por ter percebido que, até agora ele não falhava numa única tarefa proposta pelos professores. – Eu acho que tu és bem diferente do teu irmão. Para melhor, claro. não te sintas inferiorizado. Se quiseres, eu não entro naquilo, não me afecta muito.

- Não, não. Tens que entrar. Tu és muito bo…

De repente, uma cabeça transparente apareceu-nos vinda debaixo da mesa.

- AH! – Gritei caindo para trás.

Umas mãos frias pousaram sobre as minhas costas impedindo-me de cair no chão. Sem qualquer esforço levantou-me. Corei.

- Obrigada! – Disse num tom de indiferença, ou no tom mais aproximado de indiferença que consegui. E Edward olhou-me e, pela primeira vez, sorriu.

- De nada. – Respondeu na sua voz aveludada e calma. – Gostaste de Quidditch?

Fiquei perplexa a olhar para aquele ser a falar comigo.

- S-Sim! – Respondi. – Tu és muito bom!

- Obrigado! – Voltou a sorrir e, logo de seguida, concentrou-se novamente no seu almoço.

Fiquei, por segundos, a olhar para ele, sem saber muito bem como reagir àquela súbita empatia que teve comigo.

- Bem… como eu estava a dizer… - Voltei-me para Albus depois de acordar para o mundo, mas também ele estava a olhar para Edward. – Albus…?

- Si…

- Achas que… - Disse-me Edward. Fixei-me na sua voz antes de olhar para si. Lentamente, como medo que caísse algum santo do altar, olhei-o. Mal o fiz desistiu. – Não é nada.

- Podes dizer. – Incentivei.

- Não, não é nada. – Disse. E eu rendi-me voltando-me para Albus.

**Edward's Point Of View**

"_Não faças nada de que te venhas a arrepender!"_, pensou Alice, dirigindo-se a mim, vi-a na sua mesa a falar alegremente, como sempre, com as pessoas. Já eram poucas, as da sua casa, que tinham preconceito pelo simples boato de nós sermos vampiros.

"_Boato!"_, ri para mim.

Era obvio que aquela rapariguinha já tinha visto coisas que não contava a ninguém e me escondia – já – tão facilmente (tal como fizera com o facto de saber já, havia muito tempo, a casa onde iria calhar). Ela sabia coisas a respeito da minha vida futura e gostava de a bisbilhotar, apesar de saber que ela não era assim tão interessante como isso. Contudo, aquele comentário que, na altura, me pareceu completamente despropositado, fez-me pensar que isso seria um erro: aproveitar-me da pobre rapariga de cabelos negros e olhos penetrantes bem verdes para chegar até Bella. Mas, alem desse facto, parecia haver algo nela. Algo diferente. Algo que Alice já havia pensado antes. Algo sobre o facto de, chegando uma certa altura da vida de Emma, Alice não conseguir ver mais o seu futuro, formando-se sobre ele uma nuvem negra onde apenas distinguia sombras e formas. Estava-lhe a preocupar a possibilidade dos seus poderes terem certos limites e, por isso, tentou fazer o teste em muitas das pessoas que se cruzavam no seu caminho, não tendo, nestas, falhado. Mas num dos seus testes, voltara a aparecer o futuro quase invisível tal como acontecia quando bisbilhotava o de Emma Turner. E o dono desse futuro era Jacob Black – o Rapaz antipático por quem formava uma antipatia enorme. E era recíproco. Não conseguia suportar o seu cheiro e não era pelo facto de o ansiar. Não, eu não desejava o seu sangue. Ele repelia-me, o seu cheiro repelia-me. Em contrapartida, aquele cheiro que vinha da rapariga de cabelos cor de chocolate provocava algo em mim. O facto de Emma ter quase caído a meu lado, fez-me afastar dos meus pensamentos horríveis sobre matá-la. Mas, durante a minha breve loucura, dei por mim, a pensar que não o podia fazer. Tinha que descobrir o porquê de ela ser imune à minha capacidade de leitura de mentes. Chegava a ser doloroso não poder lê-la. E juntando-se isso, o facto de desejar o seu sangue ardentemente, tornava-se difícil controlar-me na sua presença. Fora por essa razão que metera conversa com Emma: porque notei que, enquanto falava com ela, o desejo aliviava. Contudo, não me podia aproveitar da pobre rapariga para que pudesse chegar até Bella. E, naquele momento, isso estava a tornar-se o plano perfeito na minha mente de assassino, estava a consumir-me a alma que ainda se mantinha pura – ou parte dela que ainda existia em mim. A mesma alma que fazia a minha família, uma família vegetariana. O poder dessa alma pura que me fazia querer ser um ser bom – e não um assassino – em mim estava a enfraquecer junto de Bella. Tinha que afastar a ideia de me querer aproximar de Emma por Bella. Por isso tinha três problemas em mãos:

1. O desejo de beber o sangue de Bella.

2. O desejo de me querer aproximar de Emma para evitar o meu lado monstruoso.

3. E o desejo de não me aproximar de Emma para poder tornar Bella o meu jantar.

Esta noite, tinha de ir caçar. Talvez isso me fizesse pensar com clareza no dia seguinte.

* * *

_Ui, este aqui está enorme._

_**Atenção**__, volto a repetir: __**N**__em __**T**__udo __**O**__**Q**__ue __**P**__arece __**É**__!_

_É só um aviso para as mentes que pensam que tudo é, claramente, obvio. Na, na, esta fic é diferente!_

_**: p**_

_Só mesmo para meter nojo!_

_Então…_

_Eu acho que está um pouco confuso, não? Principalmente a parte do Edward._

_**: o**_

_Respostas:_

_**Sam Cullen**__ – Bem, penso que este capítulo esclarece a tua duvida sobre os olhares do Edward para Bella. O Jacob ainda não é lobisomem. Mas vai-se tornar num, é claro. e a ideia das fics é só porque se esta for mesmo boa, talvez eu continue a fic até eles saírem da escola… e ficaria muito pesada se ficasse tudo nesta. Mas descansa. Eu aviso nesta fic, qual é o nome da próxima, ok? Isto é, se quiseres ler. __**: )**_

_**CahBigaiski**__ – Oh__** : (**__ demorei um pouquinho. Desculpa. Espero que continues a gostar __**: D**_

_**Raissa Cullen**__ – Ainda não sei bem como será a acção. Mas que vai haver, vai! Como deu para ver, poderei por aqui outros POV mas nada de especial porque se eu disser o que cada personagem sente a Fic perde o interesse (devido ao facto de haver mentiras e personagens que serão interpretadas de uma forma por vós mas que na realidade são outra coisa e isso será descoberto por Emma e Bella e essa gente toda no fim. Assim sendo, ninguém saberá ao certo quem é o vilão da escola. mas que ele existe, existe. Bolas, dito desta forma dá até vontade de não ler mais. Mas leia. __**: )**_

_**Amanda Ellen**__ – É, dá muito trabalho isto de fazer fics. Eu tenho cerca de três documentos Word para ela, para organizar as ideias para a fic __**-.-'**__ Faça o que achar melhor, qualquer ideia, desde que seja bem escrita, é uma óptima ideia __**: ) **__Volta a colar de novo no ecrã. Já chegou este aqui! __**: D**_

_**Mandy **__– Mais! __**: D**_

_**Mary P. xx**__ – Oh, nem todos os portugueses de Portugal escrevem bem. Tem aí alguns que dão até medo. (Nossa, eu quase não consigo responder a vocês em português de Portugal.) Eu não sei se o Malfoy vai ser bonzinho ou não. Nem sei se os bonzinhos vão ser bonzinhos de verdade. (é, eu já sei. Mas não conto! __**MUHAHAHA**__) Eu vou admitir para você: eu estava esperando seu comentário para postar __**: )**_

_Qualquer dúvida, é só perguntar._

_Beijinhos_

_Da Sempre querida (**LOL**)_

**Teixeirinha**


	6. Sexto

**Olá, olá.**

_Desta vez vou escrever as respostas no principio. Só porque sim. : )_

_**Raissa Cullen –**__ É um pouco confusa sim. Mas não deixe de ler __**: )**_

_**Sam Cullen – **__Não faz mal. Eu gosto que me respondam a mim também.__** : D**__ Os treinos de Quidditch é só no próximo __**-.-**__ Sorry. Oooooh eu quero ver os desenhos da minha fic __**: DD**_

_**Mocho Azul**__ – Não tinhas que vir cá ver! __**: )**__ Eu comentei a tua porque gostei mesmo! Não precisas de retribuir! Vê lá é se continuas a tua! __**: (**__ Quero mais!_

_**CahBigaiski –**__ Cá está a continuação._

_**Mari P. xx –**__ Pois é, pois é… só dá um comentário por capítulo: D Sou má, sou. Um bocadinho! LOL Vou fazer mais POVs, sim. Mas são POVs assim só mesmo para ajudar a FIC, como o deste capítulo. Só mesmo para deixar de ser chato ser só a Emma a falar!__** : )**__ Ui, eu falhei. Ainda não li o seu quarto capítulo. Vou lá._

_**HMSanches –**__ Obrigada! __**: D**_

_**Cathy S Black – **__Hum… Essa de o Malfoy ficar com Rose é engraçado. Não sei se vai dar para meter nesta fic… mas logo se verá… Quanto a Emma e Jake fique lendo para ver! O vilão é aquela coisa fácil de adivinhar mas ao mesmo tempo difícil porque todos vão parecer bons e ao mesmo tempo maus. Só que só um é o mau. Logo, logo você descobre. Obrigada por passar __**: D**_

_La, la, la…_

_Boa leitura!_

_**: D**_

**Vampiros em Hogwarts**

**3. Primeira Noite**

_**Edward's Point of View**_

_(…)_

_Por isso tinha três problemas em mãos:_

_1.O desejo de beber o sangue de Bella._

_2.O desejo de me querer aproximar de Emma para evitar o meu lado monstruoso._

_3.E o desejo de não me aproximar de Emma para poder tornar Bella o meu jantar. _

_Esta noite, tinha de ir caçar. Talvez isso me fizesse pensar com clareza no dia seguinte._

**Emma's POV**

Na noite do primeiro dia de aulas não consegui adormecer até à meia-noite porque havia demasiado barulho lá em baixo, na sala comum. Eu sempre gostava de adormecer cedo. Esta escola estava a deixar-me ansiosa por estudar mais e mais sobre magia e isso provocava em mim o desejo de que chegasse depressa o dia seguinte. Assim, deitava-me sempre às dez e meia, o que irritava um pouco Bella – não que ela fosse irritadiça, não. Ela era até muito simpática. Ficava apenas aborrecida por ter de se afastar das meninas para ir ter com o irmão. Sim, porque Rose também gostava de se deitar cedo. Bella contou que nunca tivera muitas amigas na sua vida que, na verdade, nem amigas, nem amigos. Ao que parecia apenas Jacob era seu verdadeiro amigo. O único. Chegava a ser triste porque, ainda por cima, Jacob era um pouco antipático. Mas ela dizia que apenas o era junto dos irmãos Cullen. Lembro-me de ter pensado que talvez ele e James, o irmão de Albus, se dariam bem.

Edward tinha falado comigo, o que era incrível porque desde que chegara não tinha falado com ninguém a não ser com os seus irmãos. Era também muito antipático mas a sua voz tornava-o num ser perfeito, num herói afastando, juntamente com o seu rosto, qualquer antipatia que pudesse ter por ele. Por isso, no meu mundo Jacob era um vilão.

Nessa noite, em que não só não conseguia dormir pelo barulho que estava lá em baixo, mas também pelo facto de estar a pensar em como era engraçado os grupos que se iam formando na escola e as rivalidades e ligações que tinham uns com os outros, deixei-me adormecer por volta da meia-noite e meia, já amuada por não conseguir adormecer antes.

Não me lembro se sonhei ou não contudo, ainda nem tinha tido tempo de começar quando acordei com um barulho no nosso quarto. Levantei-me sobressaltada e pareceu-me ver um vulto na cortina vermelha que dividia a minha cama da de Bella. Abri-a mas não vi ninguém. Apenas Bella, a dormir um sono profundo. Voltei para a cama, conformando-me a mim mesma que estava a sonhar acordada. Não havia qualquer vulto…

- Afasta-te! – Rugiu alguém na sala comum.

Não, desta vez, não estava a sonhar.

Desci e deparei-me com James, caído no chão. Corri até ele.

- Estás bem? – Agarrei-lhe o braço para que pudesse fazê-lo levantar-se.

- Yap. – Respondeu pensativo.

- Que aconteceu?

- O Cullen! – Respondeu, olhando para o chão sem o ver realmente. – Ele estava aqui, junto à lareira, quando desci. E quando tentei confrontá-lo simplesmente, com uma força descomunal, atirou-me para o chão.

- Não podes estar a falar do Edward!

- Hum… já o tratas pelo primeiro nome? – Levantou a cabeça franzindo o sobrolho.

- Ele é bom!

- Ele é perigoso! – Afirmou.

- Estás a mentir. – Larguei-o e James cambaleou. – Edward nunca seria assim tão agressivo com ninguém.

- Eu não sou mentiroso! – Resmungou.

Não, Edward não poderia ser rude para pessoas que não conhecia. Ele era antipático e não falava com ninguém. Os seus olhares eram fortes e por vezes poderiam magoar as pessoas que o olhassem directamente e para quem ele olhava. Tal como fazia com Bella que já começava a comentar que o Cullen era estranho e que lhe deitava olhares assustadores. Contudo, depois daquela manhã em que Edward tinha falado comigo e me tinha salvo duma _quase-queda_, eu simplesmente não podia acreditar que fosse má pessoa. Suficiente má para empurrar James duma maneira brusca sem motivos. Por isso, era óbvio que James lhe tinha dito algo que não devia!

- Provas! – Disse. – Eu provo-te como ele é perigoso e tu aceitas sair comigo!

- O QUÊ? – Resmunguei um pouco mais alto, acabando por virar grito.

O Potter só podia estar maluco. Estava a brincar com coisas sérias. E, é claro, que eu não ia sair com ele de forma alguma.

Contudo, eu queria saber o segredo que toda a gente sabia mas que não comentava entre si. Na verdade, eu podia arrancá-lo de Rose porque, sendo ela uma pessoa que sabe tanta coisa, ela devia saber. Ou talvez Albus que parecia querer tornar-se amigo de Jacob. E Jacob parecia não gostar de Edward, logo, sabia algo sobre o seu segredo. Contudo, não pensei nisso naquele momento e, com a ânsia de querer saber mais, acabei por aceitar.

- Okay, se me conseguires provar que Edward esconde algo assustador, eu saio contigo!

Vi um brilho de triunfo no rosto de James que logo se compôs, foi até ao sofá e pegou numa espécie de manto. De seguida olhou para mim e correu para a saída da sala comum.

- Vem!

- Agora? – Sussurrei.

- Sim! – Sorriu. Os seus olhos estavam cobertos de entusiasmo. – Vem, rápido. Ele saiu há pouco tempo.

- Não podemos sair agora! É proibido. – Informei.

- Oh, vá lá. – Parou. – Não sejas como a filha da Granger! Alem disso, ele saiu. Não deve andar a fazer coisa boa e eu vou provar-to. Vem. A Dama Gorda não gosta de ser acordada muitas vezes.

Segui-o. Saímos pela porta e o seu agoiro tornou-se realidade. A Dama Gorda resmungou.

- Quem ousa atormentar novamente o meu sono? – Resmungou na sua voz redonda. – Oh Potter!

- Boa noite Dama Gorda!

- Que se passa convosco hoje? – Sorriu. – Já são os segundos a sair. E o primeiro não ia bem-disposto. Sabes bem, Potter, que não sou de contar estas coisas. Mas não podes arrastar a escola inteira contigo nessas saídas à noite.

- Peço desculpa, minha senhora.

Pegou no manto e colocou-o à nossa volta.

**Dama Gorda POV**

O rapaz ia num frenesim, nem pediu desculpa por atormentar o meu sono ou simplesmente por sair a meio da noite, quando não é permitido. Notei que era um dos Cullen, essas pessoas mais estranhas que gostavam de vaguear pelos corredores à noite. Sabia até de fonte segura que saíam para a floresta negra. A princípio pensei que fossem ter com o grandalhão do guardador da Floresta. Contudo, numa dessas noites, em que dois dos Cullen saíram, vi-o ir até à sala do Professor Harry Potter – confesso que dei uma fugida para o quadro de uma amiga – e quase jurei vê-lo com uma mulher de longos cabelos loiros, a tal Professora de poções, Luna creio eu – gente igualmente estranha. Ambos iam com caras um pouco suspeitas e a mulher, mais baixa que Hagrid, ia falando de uma poção qualquer sobre um brilho qualquer ao sol. Não percebi bem. Contudo, isto só podia significar que os alunos Cullen estavam a ir para a Floresta Proibida sozinhos. Isso não era bom. Talvez estivesse na hora de dar com a língua nos dentes à Directora McGonagal sobre estes estranhos alunos. Claro que não ia falar do Potter, era boa criança!

- Peço desculpa minha senhora. – Disse-me já meio escondido debaixo do manto. Ia com uma rapariga. Era a primeira que trazia. Normalmente saía com o amigo Tedd Lupin. Duas crianças adoráveis.

Já desaparecidos ouvi o som dum estalo.

- Au! – Ouvi o Potter.

- Que pensas que estás a fazer? – Ouvi a rapariga guinchar. O Manto subiu deixando os pés de ambos à mostra. A rapariga estava a tentar sair dele.

- É um Manto da Invisibilidade. – Justificou-se.

- Um quê?

- É do meu pai. Ele deixou que o trouxesse. – Pobre James, era um bom mentiroso. Era óbvio que o Professor Potter não o deixara trazê-lo. Ele devia tê-lo roubado. – Este manto mantém-nos invisíveis.

- Eu espero que não me estejas a mentir Potter! – Resmungou a criança.

- Encosta-te mais ou vão ver-nos os pés!

E desapareceram. Quer os pés, quer as vozes.

**Emma POV**

Quase esbarramos num professor que rondava o Castelo. James sorriu e colocou a mão nos meus lábios para que não pudesse gritar. Tentei controlar a respiração não fosse ela denunciar-me. O Castelo era assustador e dei Graças a Deus por James estar comigo, ele acabava por me manter calma devido à sua à vontade por todos os corredores e pelo entusiasmo que demonstrava. Escondemo-nos atrás de uma tapeçaria de parede e Potter abriu um papel e disse algo para ele. Não sei o que era mas através dele conseguiu detectar onde se escondia Edward. Estava lá fora. E, quando dei por mim, também eu estava fora do castelo, nos seus grandes relvados. Começamos a descer pelos campos de Hogwarts até avistarmos uma casa pequena de onde saía fumo da chaminé.

Mesmo antes de James bater à porta esta foi aberta. O homem grandalhão que nos tinha levado até ao Castelo quando saímos do comboio na primeira noite na escola, estava à nossa frente com uma arma. Afastamo-nos o mais rápido e silenciosamente possível para que não notasse a nossa presença.

- E aquele Edward que não chega! – Resmungou para si. – Maldição! Aposto que foi sozinho _outra vez_. É melhor apressar-me.

- Apressar? – Perguntei.

- Vamos atrás dele! – Sorriu James.

- É que nem penses!

- Oh vá lá. – Apertou-me contra si.

- Provaste o que querias. – Disse. – Há algo de entranho com Edward, porque raio vai ele com o grandalhão…

- Hagrid! – Informou.

Ignorei.

- …para a floresta proibida?

- Não sei. Mas se o seguirmos descobrimos. – Sorriu ansioso.

Algo me dizia para não seguir o tal Hagrid. E, normalmente, o meu instinto não falhava. Embora me custasse a aceitar, havia algo de errado com tudo aquilo, com Edward.

- Vamos já embora daqui!

James lá se conformou e levou-me até à sala comum em silêncio e amuado. Voltamos a quase embater num professor mas James era bom no que fazia e rapidamente nos fazia esconder sem que o professor desse por ela.

- És uma grande seca! – Resmungar ao tirar o Manto de nós, já dentro da sala comum dos Gryffindor.

- Desculpa se nos impedi de quase morrermos! – Resmunguei.

- O quê? – Gritou. – Morrer? Quem falou em morrer? Só íamos seguir o Hagrid.

- A floresta é Proibida!

- Já entrei lá dentro. Não tem nada demais.

- És impossível de aturar! – Funguei. – Se te queres matar… fá-lo sozinho.

Sentei-me num sofá em frente à lareira. Ia lá ficar até que Edward voltasse.

- Então… - Ouvi-o após um minuto em silêncio. – O nosso encontro…?

- Tu és doido! – Levantei-me para me virar para ele. – Ias-nos matando e ainda queres sair? Nem penses!

- Tu prometeste! – Resmungou. Aproximou-se de mim. – E eu cumpri a minha parte.

Era verdade, o grandalhão tinha dito que Edward tinha entrado na floresta sozinho. Mas que ia ele lá fazer? Tinha que admitir que era estranho o facto de um aluno do primeiro ano se meter sozinho na floresta era estranho. Contudo James também lá tinha entrado logo não podia ser tão estranho assim. Mas depois lembrei-me da cara de Hagrid ao murmurar para si que Edward tinha ido sozinho: estava preocupado e meio amedrontado.

Aquele rapaz, o Edward, escondia algo definitivamente estranho.

- Tudo bem. – Acabei por murmurar.

- Boa! – Puxou-me para si, num abraço apertado.

- Não são horas para namorar! – Resmungou alguém no topo das escadas dos dormitórios dos rapazes.

_Qualquer dúvida, é só perguntar._

_Beijinhos_

_Da Sempre querida_

**Teixeirinha**


	7. Setimo

**Olá, olá.**

_**CahBigaiski –**__ Obrigada! __**: )**_

_**Sam Cullen – **__No topo das escadas? Bem é… Oh! Isso só saberás depois de leres este capítulo! Eh Eh! Todos os profs sabem do segredo! Eles ajudam-nos a escondê-lo. Era suposto o Hagrid ir com ele para lhe indicar a melhor área de caça visto que ele é novato disto da magia e alguém o pode magoar apesar das suas aptidões. Estou à espera dos desenhos! __**: x**_

_**Lilian**__ – Obrigada __**: D **__Continua a ler!_

_**Não reli, peço desculpas pelos erros.**_

_**La, la, la…**_

_**FINALMENTE INSPIRAÇÃO!**_

_**Peço desculpas pela demora : ( **_

_**Não vos chateio por cá não voltarem. Desculpem.**_

_**Boa leitura!**_

_**: D**_

**Vampiros em Hogwarts**

* * *

**7. ****Desaparecer**

* * *

_**Edward's Point of View**_

_(…)_

_- Boa! – Puxou-me para si, num abraço apertado._

_- Não são horas para namorar! – Resmungou alguém no topo das escadas dos dormitórios dos rapazes._

* * *

Jacob Black! Lá estava ele, com o seus cabelos compridos, de mãos nos bolsos, a olhar-nos lá de cima.

- Se não se importam há pessoas que querem dormir cá em cima!

- Ah, tudo bem Jake! – Respondeu James. Ignorando-o e apanhando-me despercebida, pousou um beijo brusco e rápido nos meus lábios e fugiu para os dormitórios.

- ESTUPIDO! – Explodi.

Subi atrás dele mas as escadas num ápice desapareceram e escorreguei por elas abaixo até vir parar ao chão. Jacob ria-se.

Não sei se fiquei chateada por se estar a rir daquela situação em vez de me via ajudar, se fiquei surpreendida por ver que aquele rosto duro também ficava bonito a rir-se.

- Não tem piada! – Resmunguei.

- Tem. – Respondeu ainda a rir.

- Não sabia que sabias rir! Ou falar!

Nesse instante a sua expressão mudou radicalmente e Jacob virou costas para entrar nos dormitórios. Não fiquei chateada nem arrependida. Ele merecera. Contudo isso não me preocupava. O que me preocupava era o facto de Edward entrar na floresta proibida sozinho. E mesmo que este não fosse sozinho, o que raio andava ele a fazer com o Hagrid à noite naquela floresta? Seria castigo? Era bem possível que fosse castigo! "_Provavelmente será isso!_", tentei conformar-me.

Decidi que ficaria sentada na sala comum de Gryffindor à sua espera. Mal me visse iria obviamente acordar-me e explicar-me tudo aquilo que sucedera. Com um pouco de sorte, contar-me-ia como fora a sua saída à noite, como era a floresta. O que havia nela para que fosse considerada proibida!

Não tive muito tempo para especular sobre os vários assuntos que haviam acontecido nessa noite porque o sono vencera-me primeiro.

…

- Emma? Emma?

- Diz! – Resmunguei de sono.

- Emma! Acorda! – Bella abanava-me para que acordasse.

Abri os olhos e notei que já era dia.

- Oh, deixei-me adormecer! – Pus-me em pé apressada.

- Não! – Sorriu. – Jacob madrugou a viu-te aqui. Chamou-me para que te viesse acordar antes que alguém te visse nesse estado.

Olhei por mim abaixo. Estava de pijama.

- Obrigada! – Subi rapidamente para me vestir. Rose também já estava e pé, rodeada por livros. Não me teria olhado se não soubesse que eu não tinha passado a noite fora do quarto.

- Onde andaste?

- Longa história! – Respondi sem a olhar. Estava demasiado ocupada em arranjar alguma coisa para vestir e uma escova para tornar o meu cabelo mais… normal.

- São seis horas da manha. – Respondeu pousando o livro que lia em cima dos outros. – Temos tempo.

Ainda sem olhar para ela, contei-lhe a história. Um pouco aldrabada. Omiti o facto de ter visto um vulto junto da cama de Bella e disse que tinha tido um pesadelo. Também não contei que fora sair com James para não levantar mais dúvidas sobre Edward, embora os seus actos o merecessem. Dissera antes que James e Edward estavam lá em baixo e que uma discussão com James me levara a sair com ele. Rose riu pelo facto de eu ter aceite um convite daquele idiota. Eu não ri, na verdade arrependi-me de ter aceitado e estremeci só de pensar que ele iria andar o dia inteiro a chatear-me e a gabar-se de tal pedido aceite. Talvez o facto de eu… quem sabe… vir a recusar, o faça arrepender-se de se gabar. Contudo, ainda nada era certo.

Enquanto penteava arduamente o meu cabelo notei que passara a noite na sala comum. Mas esse não era o problema. O problema era que Edward não me acordara. Senti-me triste por ele ter passado por mim sem me acordar, vendo que estava numa posição nada confortável (apesar de me ter babado! Nesta altura corei, com a possibilidade de ele me ter visto babar). Mais tarde preferi pensar para mim que, provavelmente, ele nem teria voltado. Mas, se não teria voltado, então que teria feito ele durante toda a noite?

- Emma? – Bella rompeu o meu raciocínio. – Já escovaste o cabelo umas trezentas vezes, penso que está bem. Vamos descer, vá lá.

- Sim. – Pousei a escova e desci com ela até ao salão que estava ainda quase vazio.

Albus já se encontrava lá e, junto dele Jacob. Não havia sinal de Edward mas todos os seus irmãos estavam nas suas respectivas mesas.

- Oh Meu Deus! – Disse Bella olhando estupefacta para mim. – Que fizeste tu a todas as raparigas de Hogwarts durante a noite?

- Ah? – Olhei-a sem perceber e esta, somente com o olhar, apontou-me para várias pessoas nas diferentes mesas. Não precisei de lhe voltar a perguntar sobre que estava ela a falar porque, assim que olhei melhor, notei que todas as raparigas me olhavam como se me quisessem atravessar com uma espada. Ou uma varinha, melhor dizendo. Todavia, não entendi porque estavam elas tão zangadas comigo. – Eu não fiz nada.

- Não sei se sabes. – Começou Rose assim que chegamos junto a si sem retirar os olhos do jornal. – Mas James é dos rapazes mais desejados da escola.

- Senão o mais! – Resmungou Albus.

Bella olhou para mim sem perceber o que Rose queria dizer. Não precisei de explicar porque a nossa atenção foi chamada pelo alarido que parecia haver na mesa dos Gryffindor. Era James.

- Eu sabia! – Resmunguei para mim.

- Sabias o quê?

Dirigi-me para ele rapidamente. Se não soubesse que isso só acontecia nos desenhos animados, diria que a minha cara, naquele momento, parecia um tomate de tão vermelha que estava. E com fumo a sair-me das orelhas.

- JAMES POTTER! – Gritei.

- _Minha Fera_! – Levantou-se e abriu os braços para mim.

- Que andas por aí a espalhar? – Vociferei parando à sua frente sem ficar muito perto de si, para que os seus braços não me pudessem apanhar.

- Nada!

- Não me mintas! – Resmunguei dando-lhe um estalo na cara. – Para tua informação, não há qualquer encontro amoroso entre nós.

- Há? – Franziu o sobrolho interrogando-se sobre que encontro estaria eu a falar, sabendo ele perfeitamente do quê. – Houve, queres tu dizer!

Sorriu para os amigos. Reconheci Teddy que hoje trazia o cabelo laranja, como o de Rose.

- Não podes negar que ontem tivemos o melhor encontro da minha vida! – Sorriu. – Já para não falar do beijo!

Penso que, traduzido em linguagem de desenho animado, desta vez saía o triplo do fumo, a minha cor já estava entre o azul e o roxo, os meus olhos já eram vermelhos e já estava aos saltinhos saindo o som típico dos comboios velhos, como o Expresso de Hogwarts.

- QUAL BEIJO?

- Não tenhas vergonha, _minha Pocahontas_!

- Pocahont…? – Não pensei duas vezes. Olhei para a mesa e vi um copo cheio de sumo de laranja. Peguei nele e despejei-o, até à ultima gota, na cabeça de James Potter!

Toda a sala se riu.

- Miss Turner! – Chamou a Professora McGonagall. Olhei para ela, sentada no centro da mesa dos professores, de pé, com a varinha apontada para o seu pescoço. Perguntei-me se aquilo estaria a fazer com que a sua voz ficasse mais alta. – Menos 10 pontos para Gryffindor.

Toda a casa reprovou a opção da professora mas, mesmo assim, a figura do Potter valia a pena. Albus chegou mesmo a bater-me palmas pelo sucedido.

- Aquilo não foi considerado um encontro. – Resmunguei. Ele sorria enquanto os seus amigos se riam de nós os dois. – E para que é que o teu cabelo muda de cor? – Atirei a Teddy que se sentiu insultado.

- Mas houve beijo. Não podes negar! – Dizia Potter enquanto me afastava para o meu lugar.

- Que grande cena! – Ria Albus.

Bella ajudava-o e Rose e Jacob limitavam-se a ignorar o que quer que estivesse a acontecer na sala. O resto do pequeno-almoço foi bastante sossegado se retirarmos a ele o facto de as raparigas me odiarem ainda mais não só pelo facto de eu ter alegadamente "saído" com ele mas também por o ter recusado. O meu ano estava a correr extraordinariamente mal.

Só quando acabei de comer é que acordei para o que estava a acontecer à minha volta. Na verdade, nada de especial. Mas Edward ainda não tinha aparecido o que era estranho estando aqui todos os irmãos.

Deparei comigo a questionar-me se seria muito indelicado perguntar a algum dos irmãos o que acontecera com ele. Virei-me para ver as suas expressões. Talvez algum deles estivesse a dar pela falta do mesmo, tal como eu. A rapariga loura e o rapaz grandalhão não estavam nada interessados no facto de Edward não estar. Na verdade, estavam a falar um com o outro. Ou melhor… a namorar. Depois olhei para a mesa dos Slytherin onde vi o rapaz loiro muito chocado a olhar para todos os alunos, como se ainda estivesse estupefacto por eu ter despejado o sumo na cabeça de James – ri. Mas não era por isso que ele estava assim visto que nem olhava para mim, nem para James. Olhava para todos em geral. A rapariga junto de si, encostada a ele, a segurar-lhe no braço como se o quisesse prender no lugar… bem… essa sim, olhava para mim pensativa. Assim que a olhei sorriu. Retribuí o sorriso e voltei-lhe as costas ficando, novamente, quieta no meu lugar, frente a frente com Jacob que também me olhava.

- Que tanto te atrai nesses Cullen? – Perguntou.

- Que tanto te repele? – Funguei.

- Na verdade não sei. Mas não gosto deles. – Respondeu pensativo.

Fiquei parva a olhar para ele. Estava a falar comigo. A ser sincero e razoavelmente simpático.

- Provavelmente é só pelo facto dele atirar uns olhares furtivos a Bella.

- Hum… já notei, também.

- Mas há algo nele que não me faz simpatizar.

- Eu gosto dele!

- Já notei.

- Quer dizer… - Mordi a língua. – Não é dessa maneira. Quer dizer… é cedo para gostar duma pessoa dessa maneira. Ou melhor, não é cedo para nada porque eu não gosto nem nunca irei gostar dele.

Bufei.

- Simpatizo com ele.

- É normal. – Foi tudo o que me disse.

- Pois. – O melhor era mesmo estar calada.

Acabei por aceitar que talvez fosse cedo demais para interpelar qualquer um dos irmãos. Mas, caso ele não fosse às aulas, iria fazê-lo. E seria com aquela rapariga baixinha. Parecia ser a mais simpática de todos eles.

…

A primeira aula foi Herbologia.

O professor era altíssimo e narigudo. Chamava-se Neville Longbottom e era muito simpático mas um pouco tímido.

- Muito bem, esta aula servirá para criarmos um ingrediente para Poções. A vossa professora pediu-me. – Explicou. – O ingrediente provem das plantas. Não começaremos com plantas perigosas ou venenosas. Já extraí o veneno necessário para todos os alunos das plantas perigosas. Tudo o que quero que façam nesta aula é que identifiquem a planta Morpheatrix.

Burburinhos começaram a levantar-se na aula.

- Morpheatrix tem o poder de enganar. Pode camuflar-se perfeitamente, inventando qualquer outra planta existente ou não. Quero que, a partir das informações que vos dei e as do livro Mil Ervas e Fungos Mágicos recolham uma por aluno.

- Professor! – Chamou Rose.

- Sim Miss Weasley?

- Creio que essas plantas só existam na Floresta Proibida.

- Exactamente.

Todos ficamos a olhar para ele.

- É para aí que vamos.

- Para a floresta? – Perguntou a rapariga Cullen baixinha.

- Sim, Miss Cullen. Não vamos para o seu interior. Ficaremos mais na periferia. – o silencio instalou-se. – Dividam-se em grupos de quatro por favor.

Todos os Cullen se juntaram. Bella, Rose, Albus e Jacob ficaram num só grupo acabando por ficar eu, Malfoy e Broke Peakes ficamos num grupo de três. Edward era o quarto elemento mas estava a faltar. Bufei decepcionada. Não queria ficar com Malfoy.

- Os grupos organizem-se outra vez em grupos, ficando três num grupo e os outros dois noutro. O grupo onde ficarem três vai com o Hagrid que já está à porta à vossa espera, os outros dois grupos vão comigo.

O meu, o de Bella e o dos Cullen ficou com Hagrid. Encontramo-lo à porta dos jardins Hogwarts.

- Bom dia, rapaziada! – Sorriu. A sua voz era forte assim como ele. Olhou para os Cullen e ficou mais sério. – Bem. Bora lá!

O meu grupo caminhava em silêncio até Malfoy abrir o bico.

- Então… - ambas olhamos para ele. – Andas com o Potter.

- Não. – Respondi amuada. – Nem pensar. Também não tens nada a ver com isso.

- Desculpa.

- Muito bem, alunos. Podem começar a procurar. Não quero deixar de vos ver por razão nenhuma.

Distribuímo-nos em grupos e começamos a procurar. Abri o livro procurando informação sobre a tal planta mas tudo o que havia era o que o professor já tinha dito.

- Não há nada aqui que nos ajude a procurar. – comentei.

- É claro que há. – Respondeu Malfoy sorrindo. Desta vez não era maliciosamente nem ironicamente. Não. O seu sorriso era de simpatia. Aproximou-se e olhou para o meu livro. – Olha para a fotografia.

- Não há fotografia. – Bufei.

- Exacto. Ao que parece pode ser invisível. – Sorriu. – Procuremos por algo invisível com um dos nossos sentidos. O tacto.

- Exacto. – Guinchou Broke de alegria. – Não sendo elas perigosas ou venenosas não há qualquer perigo.

Não demorou até as encontrarmos. Assim que lhes tocamos elas formaram uma cor grená. A sua forma era duma estrela. Afina, para que serviria aquilo?

Quando chegamos perto de Hagrid a pensarmos que, possivelmente, tínhamos sido os primeiros a encontrar a planta já lá estavam os Cullen a falar com Hagrid. Estes cessaram a conversa mal chegamos.

- 'Tão? Encontraram? – Perguntou.

- Sim! – Sorrimos.

- Muito bem!

Olhei para todos os Cullen que, mais uma vez, pareciam estar a ignorar-nos à excepção da baixinha que olhava para mim.

- Olá. – Decidi cumprimentar.

- Olá. – Sorriu. A sua voz era suave e calma.

- O Edward… - hesitou.

- Ele não se estava a sentir bem. – Respondeu de imediato. – Provavelmente voltará amanhã.

- Hum…

Hagrid olhava para ela estupefacto enquanto esta lhe sorria. Baixei os olhos mostrando que não os estava a observar.

- Então… - começou ela. – Gostas do meu irmão?

- Acho-o uma pessoa interessante! – Ah-Ah! Esta resposta já a tinha preparado.

- Sim. É verdade. – Riu.

- Um pouco estranho!

- Quem não é? Até aquele Black é estranho!

- É verdade… - sorri.

_**Alice Point of View**_

Talvez não fosse mau de todo que Edward se decidisse aproximar daquela rapariga. Era muito simpática e realmente, estando perto dela havia uma sensação de paz. Ela fazia com que o nosso desejo de sangue acalmasse.

Já sabia que ela viria ter comigo a perguntar pelo meu irmão desaparecido. Edward tinha sido muito irresponsável em quase atacar a pobre Isabella. Graças a Deus que Emma tinha acordado. Infelizmente a magia era mais forte que nos em alguns aspectos pelo que tínhamos ficado empatados à porta de entrada de Gryffindor. Emma, poderia muito bem ser um jarro de anti-vampirismo, apagando quase todos os nossos desejos de nos tornarmos nos monstros que Edward considerava que éramos. Talvez não fosse má ideia aproximar-se dela se ela não estivesse apaixonada pela sua beleza exterior. Assim que ele deixasse que ela fosse sua amiga, o que certamente iria acontecer assim que ele se apercebesse que ela era mesmo uma necessidade essencial à sua capa humana, Emma iria apaixonar-se pelo seu interior. E isso era uma coisa que eu sabia que Edward não queria. Assim como não queria aproximar-se dela. Isso levá-lo-ia a aproximar-se de Bella e isso era um perigo. Contudo, essa mesma rapariga não deixava de ser estranha. Assim como o seu irmão. A ela, Edward não conseguia ler os pensamentos. A ele, eu não conseguia ver o futuro assim como acontecia com Emma. Uma família intrigante. Algo de muito estranho estava a acontecer em Hogwarts e não era o facto de vampiros rodearem gente humana!

_**Qualquer dúvida, é só perguntar.**_

_**Beijinhos**_

**Teixeirinha**


	8. Oitavo

_Peço desculpas. Perdi o entusiasmo. Mas uma recente leitora, com o seu entusiasmo, deu-me também a mim o meu de volta! _**: D**

_Mesmo que não comentem, voltei a escrevê-la!_

**Vampiros em Hogwarts**

**_Alice Point of View_**

_(…)_

_A ela, Edward não conseguia ler os pensamentos. A ele, eu não conseguia ver o futuro assim como acontecia com Emma. Uma família intrigante. Algo de muito estranho estava a acontecer em Hogwarts e não era o facto de vampiros rodearem gente humana!_

**8. Hipógrifo**

Edward não foi às aulas no dia seguinte, nem no outro. Comecei a temer pela sua saúde visto que Alice continuava a dizer que estava um pouco doente. Estaria ele com gripe ou algo do género? Sorri para mim mesma, não estava a conseguir criar a imagem de Edward com gripe na minha cabeça...

Ainda pensei que seria simpático ir visitá-lo à enfermaria mas, cada vez que por lá passava, acabava por não entrar. Alice também me começava a ocupar os poucos espaços de tempos que dispunha para o ir visitar. Era muito simpática mas demasiado entusiasmada. Por alguma razão desconhecida tinha gostado de mim pelo que, agora, conversava muito comigo.

- Ei! – Chamou James. Sim, eu tinha acabado por aceitar sair com ele.

Olhei para ele.

- Em que estás a pensar, bela?

- Pára de me chamar esses nomes Potter! – Resmunguei tentando distraí-lo da pergunta.

Sem êxito.

- Estás a pensar outra vez no Cullen, não é? – Perguntou um pouco cabisbaixo.

- E se estiver?

- Bem… - pensou, agora com um olhar tanto de irónico como de convencido. – Estás num encontro. Comigo. Não estou habituado a que as minhas companheiras pensem noutros.

- Potter, pela milésima vez, isto não é um encontro! – Bufei.

- Deixa um homem sonhar!

"_Sim, sim!_"

- Não devias pensar nele… - resmungou. – Não é boa pessoa!

- É só que… é estranho!

- O rapaz está doente! – Levou as mãos ao ar. – Uma pessoa tem esse direito!

- Sim… - Acabei por admitir. Por um lado não estava para discutir com ele, por outro até que ele tinha razão. Edward tinha o seu direito a estar doente. Contudo não deixava de estar preocupada. Chegava mesmo a estar inquieta.

- Ei. – Chamou-me. – Hoje vais aos treinos de Quidditch?

Boa. Só me faltava o Quidditch! Não tinha visto o meu pai nestes últimos dias, na verdade nem tinha pensado nele, mas sabia que ele devia estar furioso por eu ter faltado ao primeiro treino. Não estava habituada a ter compromissos com o meu pai e não sei se o queria a controlar-me a vida.

- Não sei se vou, Potter. – Encolhi os ombros.

- Porquê?

- É o meu pai… - Expliquei.

- O Professor Roger? – James riu. Olhei para ele de sobrolho franzido. – Ele é mesmo fixe! O melhor professor de sempre. Tenho quase a certeza que, tal como ele, daria uma óptima Cheaser!

- Não sei se quero!

- Vá lá, vá lá! – Potter saltitou.

Bufei. Ele conseguia ser mesmo insuportável. Por um lado, eu até lhe achava piada. Era divertido e, se não me chateasse a mim, até acharia piada às suas façanhas.

- Vou pensar. – Acabei por desistir. Com ele, nem valia a pena discutir.

- Boa! – Saltou de entusiasmo. – Fico à tua espera na sala comum meia hora antes dos treinos.

Era só o que me faltava.

- Não. Eu vou sozinha.

- Oh, vá lá, deixa-me escoltar-te até aos treinos.

- Potter, aprende lá de uma vez por todas que não há nem nunca vai haver nada entre nós!

- Oh, como amigos, claro!

- Talvez.

Infelizmente, para James, um talvez era automaticamente um sim.

- Vem! – Puxou-me pelos pulsos caminhando por entre as casas rústicas num passo acelerado. Tive que correr para o acompanhar. As ruas de Hogsmeade estavam cobertas de alunos de todas as idades e casas diferentes. Potter passou por entre a grande multidão sempre sem me largar até que acabamos por nos afastar deles. Passamos por uma pequena quantidade de árvores que nos levaram a uma cerca alta.

Potter apontou para uma casa que se destacava no meio da paisagem que se mostrava depois da cerca.

- Vês aquela casa?

- Sim…

- É a Cabana dos Gritos! – Sorria. Não podia deixar de admitir que o seu sorriso era bonito. – Era a casa para onde o pai do Teddy ia quando se transformava!

- Transformava? – Olhei-o desconfiada.

- Sim! – Baixou-se um pouco, tentando mostrar segredo. – Em lobisomem.

Desatei a rir na sua cara enquanto, lentamente, este ia ficando cada vez mais pasmado com a minha reacção.

- Os lobisomens não existem.

- Há quem diga que não… - Empinou o nariz mostrando superioridade. – Eu cá acredito. E acredito que Teddy, mais tarde ou mais cedo, se tornará num!

- Isso é a coisa mais idiota que já ouvi!

- A coisa mais idiota que já ouvi falar foi dos Frios. Contudo eles existem!

- Frios?? – Perguntei sem perceber.

- Sim, sim! – Respondeu arregalando os olhos. – Não interessa. O que interessa é que agora vive lá uma criatura engraçada!

- Que estás para aí a dizer, seu ignorante?

- Sim! – A sua voz abriu-se mostrando entusiasmo. – Um hipógrifo!

- Que raio é isso?

- Não sabes? – Sorriu. – É um animal espectacular. É do meu pai e ele nunca me deixou aproximar dele. Já tentei aproximar-me com Teddy mas o bicho rejeita-o. Queres vir comigo lá?

- Rejeita-o? – Rejeitar de que forma?

- É! – Potter baixou a cabeça para o chão. – Tentou atacá-lo… Mas só porque ele se entusiasmou e não seguiu as minhas instruções.

- Oh nem pensar.

Dei meia volta com intenção de voltar à vila. Talvez encontrasse Alice ou Bella!

- Ei, ei. – James voltou a pegar-me no pulso. – Vá lá! Sei que vais adorar o bicho.

Abanei a cabeça em sinal negativo.

- Eu protejo-te! – Tentou convencer.

Voltei a rir.

- Ei! – Sentiu-se ofendido. – Sou o melhor no que toca a feitiços. Tal como o meu pai!

- Potter, eu não quero morrer! Alem disso não estás autorizado!

- Por isso mesmo! – Sorriu. – Vá lá… o bicho voa!

- Voa? – Não era coisa que, anteriormente, me chamasse a atenção. Mas também antigamente eu não sabia que voar era possível. Depois da aula de Quidditch, que o conceito de voar me tinha começado a interessar. Na verdade, para mim, até à idade considerada uma Muggle, voar era algo que nem me passava pela cabeça por isso, agora que podia experimentar a sensação, não a podia recusar.

- Voa! – Sorriu ao aperceber-se que me tinha picado com a seringa do entusiasmo. – Voa bem alto! Nem imaginas as paisagens que se consegue ver em cima do bicho! São magníficas! O ar vem contra ti numa sensação de liberdade… tens que experimentar!

Ponderei. Contudo, não podia recusar.

- Só uma voltinha. – Disse tentando-me convencer mais a mim que a ele.

- Sim!

Puxou-me para lá da cerca e lá começamos o nosso caminho até à casa. só quando me aproximei é que notei que era abandonada e muito degradada. As janelas estavam todas partidas e as portas mostravam-se arranhadas, com golpes profundos.

- Potter? – Chamei. – Como era exactamente esse tal hipógrifo?

Riu e levou-me para dentro da casa. Toda ela era velha e nada dentro da mesma se conseguia identificar. Os móveis estavam completamente partidos, os sofás rasgados assim como as cortinas, havia um resto de um piano e o banco, apesar de completamente estragado estava colocado em frente ao instrumento.

Comecei, realmente, a sentir-me assustada.

- Potter… - Chamei num tom assustado.

Saímos para um suposto jardim delimitado por uma entrada directa para a floresta. Possivelmente, a Floresta Negra. Até então não tinha notado que, junto à porta se encontrava uma cabeça enorme de um pássaro, se não fosse um guincho horrível do mesmo.

Num grito de terror, coloquei-me atrás de Potter. Este abriu os braços num acto de protecção.

- Afasta-te! – Recomendou.

Aproximei-me da Floresta com intenção de me meter por ela adentro caso o bicho se levantasse e viesse na minha direcção. Potter, sem movimentos bruscos e longe do animal, fez-lhe uma vénia suave. Em resposta, o bicho levantou-se e abriu as enormes asas. O seu corpo, por mais estranho que me parecesse, era de um cavalo. O bicho, ao passo que abriu as asas levantou as patas da frente.

- James!

Potter quase recuou mas, num acto de coragem ou estupidez, manteve a posição. O bicho lá se acalmou e fez-lhe, também ele, uma vénia. Potter sorriu para mim.

- É a tua vez!

- Oh não, nem pensar!

- É a única maneira de sair daqui. Já notaste que ele está entre ti e a porta?

Odiei-o por ter razão.

Muito lentamente lá fui dando um passo a seguir ao outro, aproximando-me do animal. "_Deus, que eu vou morrer aqui!_", suspirei. Assim que considerei que estava a uma distância bastante razoável para me pôr a andar dali caso o bicho se passasse, fiz também eu uma vénia.

Desta vez, o bicho não se exaltou apenas se aproximou com um galopar pesado. Recuei mantendo a vénia.

- Mantém-te quieta! – Recomendou James. Pois, não era ele que morreria só com uma patada daquele bicho devido à proximidade. – Não faças movimentos bruscos!

"_Que seja o que Deus quiser!_". Fechei os olhos esperando que o bicho não se passasse. Continuei a ouvi-lo galopar. Cada vez mais próximo. Cada vez mais sonoro à minha volta.

Foi então que senti uma cabeça grande roçar o meu ombro, obrigando-me a endireitar-me. Espreitei por um olho e o bicho já estava a deslocar cuidadosamente a sua cabeça em direcção à minha mão.

- Vai-me morder! – Disse sem saber bem como reagir. Olhei para Potter que estava boquiaberto. – Potter?

Ao se encostar, fez movimentos, esperando que também eu fizesse no sentido de o afagar o focinho.

- Ei, ele gostou de mim!

- Que estranho! – Ouvi Potter. – Ele nunca reagiu assim com ninguém. Normalmente ou ataca ou faz uma vénia. E primeiro que se deixe tocar…

- Não se deixa tocar assim tão facilmente?

- Já estive com ele umas três vezes e ainda não deixou. Contigo não só não permitiu que te baixasses como te obrigou a fazer-lhe festas no focinho. – Olhou para o bicho desejando compreender o seu comportamento. Neste momento, o seu pescoço estava sobre o meu ombro direito permitindo-me que lhe abraçasse o longo pescoço. – É quase como se te achasse… tipo da sua espécie, família, como lhe quiseres chamar.

Ficamos parados ali. Eu não sabia exactamente como reagir àquilo visto que Potter também não sabia e o perito ali era ele. O pássaro/cavalo virou o corpo ficando de lado para mim.

- James? – Procurei por que ele me traduzisse o seu acto.

- Acho que ele quer que o montes!

Não esperei que Potter dissesse mais alguma coisa. Montei-o e ele aguardou pelas minhas ordens.

- É alto! - Disse entusiasmada.

Potter não sabia bem o que dizer ainda estava pasmado a olhar para nós.

Dei-lhe impulso e ele arrancou a toda a velocidade. Não sei quantos gritos dei mas eram todos de entusiasmo. Não tinha ideia que voar pudesse ser tão bom e libertante. Ali ninguém me podia encontrar, eu podia ser eu mesma. Desfrutar de tudo. Até da vida. O sol já se punha e consegui vê-lo, ver o seu reflexo na algua. Vi o ultimo raio tocar no alto das montanhas, as aves a migrarem; vi o castelo ali perto e até mesmo a Floresta Proibida. Tudo do céu.

Mas o melhor, foi que vi as nuvens! Vi-as a meu lado! Voei entre elas sem me importar com o tempo que fazia.

Quando acordei daquele sonho, notei que se calhar era melhor voltar. Procurei pela cabana e não demorou muito a encontrá-la.

Potter já lá não estava. Não o podia culpar. Quanto tempo tinha estado eu lá em cima? O pássaro voltou a procurar pela minha mãe mas desta vez fui eu que pousei a mão no seu focinho afagando-o.

Despedi-me com uma sapatada no seu dorso.

- Até um dia! – Murmurei-lhe.

- Emma! – Ouvi alguém dizer. Não me chamavam. Apenas diziam o meu nome.

- Ela está aqui? – Murmurou outra voz. Esta era feminina.

- Sim.

"_Edward?_", perguntei-me em pensamento. Entrei na cabana e vi Edward, melhor do que nunca, com uma saúde de ferro, e Alice. Pareciam estar a meio duma conversa privada. A princípio senti-me mal por os estar a incomodar. Mas depois notei que eles também não deviam de estar ali.

- Que é que vocês estão aqui a fazer? – Alice e Edward ficaram com cara de quem não tinha resposta.

Ou melhor, até tinham. Mas não queriam dizer!

**...**

_OBRIGADA SARA!_ **: D**


End file.
